<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【迪托】不要将玫瑰花隐蔽（生子慎入） 完 by tunan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833224">【迪托】不要将玫瑰花隐蔽（生子慎入） 完</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunan/pseuds/tunan'>tunan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunan/pseuds/tunan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CP是：卡文迪许X巴托洛米奥！！！！（生子慎入）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【迪托】不要将玫瑰花隐蔽（生子慎入） 完</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【迪托】不要将玫瑰花隐蔽</p><p>卡文迪许X巴托洛米奥（生子慎入）</p><p>一、</p><p>你们能想象一个没有航海士的海贼团吗？<br/>
从东海出发，来到伟大航道，来到新世界……<br/>
卡文迪许出海之前是没法想象的，但是现在看着前面的烂摊子，他觉得还是自己想象力不够丰富，这片大海上什么人都有：嚣张的、胡闹的、命硬的、狂热的、不怕死的、神经病的……<br/>
这些用来形容前面这个人，是这么的适合是这么的贴切。</p><p>在德雷斯罗萨开过宴会之后，大家分散各自航行，由巴托洛米奥的前进路飞前辈号把路飞一伙人送到佐乌，然后巴托洛米奥应该是自己又开始了新世界的旅途了吧。现在两人遇上了，就是巴托洛米奥一行人的情况有点糟糕。<br/>
满帆，随风和洋流飘了不知道多久，巴托洛米奥的船飘到了这个岛上。<br/>
此时正是晚上，卡文迪许一行人在这个夏岛上歇息，把这个岛屿作为暂时的据点，补充淡水和食物，准备下一次航行。<br/>
守夜的船员来报告的时候，用语是：有海贼“来袭”。当时他正坐在篝火前擦拭着杜兰德尔，偶尔抬头看看星星，反正就是还没歇下，还没到白马人格出来的时候，但是听到这报告，他瞬间兴奋，差点让白马跑了出来，但是船员接下来的描述，让他把白马压了下去——“来袭”的是巴托俱乐部。<br/>
巴托洛米奥的船跟幽灵船一样慢悠悠的飘过来，在夜晚里头显得十分诡异，他骑在法鲁鲁身上，用扩音电话虫喊话，对方一直无应答。甚至在水流的推动下，船只都搁浅了，也没个航海士或者说是活人出来，在搁浅之前转向或者抛锚泊定。<br/>
卡文迪许先跳到对方船上，只见几个人惨兮兮地躺在甲板上，瘦骨嶙峋，大部分没有了知觉，船也被砸得坑坑洼洼，他让船医快点过来救治，派船员来帮忙清点人数，他也一起跟着寻找，找那个绿色的鸡冠头。</p><p>卡文迪许最后是在致敬娜美的桔子树下找到巴托洛米奥的。<br/>
树上的桔子已经被所有人都摘光了吃掉，然后大家乱七八糟的躺在甲板上等死，他却滚到了桔子树底下，一头没有亮色的绿鸡冠头发型乱糟糟的，跟这缺水的桔子树一样，叶片枯黄掉落，毫无生气。<br/>
卡文迪许觉得自己差点压不住白马的人格，两个人格在争夺着这具身体的控制权，最终一人一半，但都表现为一个方式——“他们”生气地抓着巴托洛米奥的衣襟喊着船医：快来人，这里还有一个！</p><p>巴托洛米奥觉得自己看到了一阵白光，指引着他向前面的路飞前辈靠拢。<br/>
路飞大哥背着光芒，他看不清对方的样子，对方向他挥手，嘴巴动来动去，说出的话他一句都听不到，巴托洛米奥一直在跑，一直在向路飞前辈招手呼唤：路飞前辈……刚刚分开没多久……我们又重逢了……我好高兴啊……<br/>
路飞前辈果然是前辈，走路不用脚，直接用飘的，他越飘越快，越飘越远……<br/>
然后，巴托洛米奥醒了。</p><p>巴托洛米奥一睁开眼，对危险的直觉刺激了他，鸡皮疙瘩一起，右手手指立刻交叉，“锵”的一声，是剑砸在他的屏障上的声音，他仔细看清楚，卷心菜一张脸全部变形，正贴在他的屏障之上，俯视着他。<br/>
“啊！！！！！”巴托洛米奥左手握拳抵在嘴巴上，尖叫出声。<br/>
接下来的剑犹如巴托洛米奥遇到的狂风暴雨一般砸在他的屏障之上，“锵锵锵”的声音响个不停，他觉得自己犹如一段刚出炉的铁块，被命运的锤子不断地捶打。<br/>
卡文迪许的剑以快出名，白马尤甚，但是现在杜兰德尔却被他耍得如同锤子一般，重剑砸向他竖起的屏障。<br/>
巴托洛米奥两手交叉十字，哭丧着脸大叫救命：怎么他睡觉都不能安心，一醒过来就看到这个怪物啊。</p><p>很快，卡文迪许睡了过去，他软绵绵地倒在屏障之上，洁白的脸颊刚好贴在巴托洛米奥胸膛上方，压着一簇头发，深度睡眠的鼻息吹在头发上，看着是如此的温和无害。<br/>
巴托洛米奥被吓了一顿，现在不敢贸然解开屏障，一直睁着眼睛支撑着，他才发现自己是睡在沙滩上，头下垫着的是卡文迪许的外套。<br/>
或许是巴托洛米奥的才刚醒来，身体还没恢复，不能长时间支撑着屏障，等他再次醒来之时已经天亮，光线给眼皮带来了压力，同时重量也给他胸口带来压力，他觉得有点喘不过气，低头一看，屏障已经解除，一个金色的脑袋正压着他胸口。</p><p> </p><p>注：不要将玫瑰花隐蔽，它的火焰会烧坏你的心胸——米斯特拉尔《玫瑰》 赵振江 译</p><p>二、</p><p>“老大，你已经晕了三天了……”巴托洛米奥那群小弟集体站在他面前，动作整齐划一地擦拭着狂飙出来的眼泪，哭丧一样向他哭说着，“我们以为再也见不到你了，你这么久都没醒过来……”<br/>
巴托洛米奥满头汗地看着他的小弟们，他很想跟他们说“我还没死，你们不用急着哭丧”，但是在听到他们在断断续续的哭声中说了一句：“是卡文迪许大哥没合眼，照顾了你三天三夜，这份大恩不知道怎么回报给他了……”</p><p>巴托洛米奥转头看向不远处，卡文迪许坐在沙滩上保养着杜兰德尔，他摘了一片宽大叶子垫着自己，隔开自己的衣物和细沙，听到这边提到他的名字，他回头看了一眼，两人眼神对上，他轻轻哼了一声，傲娇地转过脑袋，不再看巴托洛米奥。<br/>
三天没睡过，怪不得自己一睁开眼，怪物就跑了出来。<br/>
巴托洛米奥呼出一口气，还好自己反应快，要不海难没弄死自己，反而被同伴弄死了，那就是个悲剧了。</p><p>“你们到底怎么回事？”卡文迪许盘膝坐着，停下了保养杜兰德尔的双手，转头问着对方。<br/>
小弟们的衷肠哭诉完毕，巴托洛米奥挥手让他们离开去看看搁浅的船只损毁程度，自己则来到卡文迪许身边对他救命之恩表示感谢。<br/>
卡文迪许仪态十足地接受了巴托洛米奥的感谢之后，微微抬着头问这样问他。<br/>
“在佐乌的时候我们一激动，把食物都给了路飞前辈。”巴托洛米奥不好意思地挠着脑袋解释着，“然后我们饿了十几天，把桔子都吃光之后，又遇上了冰雹，大家又饿又没力气……”<br/>
“反正就变成了这样了，还好遇到你们。”</p><p>卡文迪许跟看白痴一样地看向他们，他直接骂出口：“你们真是一群白痴！有冰雹不会躲开吗？航海士呢？”<br/>
“我们没有航海士。”巴托洛米奥急着解释道。<br/>
“……”<br/>
平时举止优雅，自认涵养十分好的卡文迪许，这时候又觉得自己压不住白马的人格，想抽出杜兰德尔对着他脑袋砸下去。<br/>
忽然间，卡文迪许相当佩服巴托洛米奥，对方因为崇拜路飞，连航海士都没有的时候就这样贸贸然出海，居然还让他混到了新世界里，对方很莽，但是这股劲不是所有人都有的。<br/>
最终他的杜兰德尔还是没有砸到巴托洛米奥的脑袋上，两人只是随便聊了下，基本是卡文迪许在听巴托洛米奥给路飞吹彩虹屁，对人气十分执着的他时不时撅着嘴巴，昏昏欲睡，巴托洛米奥看到他这幅样子也很懂，立刻把彩虹屁吹到对方身上，他在心里默念：这是救命之恩这是救命之恩这是救命之恩……</p><p>虽然巴托俱乐部没有航海士，但记录指针还是要有的，巴托洛米奥看下记录，到下个岛的记录要十天才储满，这才储了三天，于是他问了下卡文迪许，对方跟他说还要五天，他们的到来也没比巴托一行人早多少。<br/>
于是巴托洛米奥提议，要不要去岛深处探险一番。<br/>
巴托洛米奥一幅跃跃欲试的样子，在佐乌岛下，他跟路飞前辈许诺过（对方好像没注意听），要不断修行，让自己变强到能帮助路飞前辈，所以对于能修行的地方他都乐意一试。<br/>
倒是卡文迪许看着幽深密林，不是很感兴趣，首先密林里面的植物不会让他成为焦点，他享受不了这种目光的追随，其次就是他臭讲究，嫌弃密林里面看着脏兮兮的，不符合他贵公子的称号，所以结论就是他根本就没兴趣进去。</p><p>巴托洛米奥的方法是对的，他摸清了卡文迪许自恋的性格，用探险能提升个人魅力，如果岛上有什么宝物被你挖掘，这简直可以在个人经历里落下浓重的一笔为由，引诱着对方跟他踏入密林。<br/>
如果当时的巴托洛米奥能知道后来发生的事，他一定会扇自己无数个耳光，用来阻止自己与对方这操作。</p><p> </p><p>三、</p><p>密林中全是高大树木，叶子宽厚肥大，仿佛用手一搓，都能把叶中蕴含的汁水搓出来，而且林中水汽充足，对两人来说这都不是一件愉快的事。<br/>
两人已经走了三天，确切来说，两人迷路了三天。<br/>
卡文迪许已经压抑不住白马，现在是白马操控着身体，对方把怒气全部发泄在周围树木花草之上，碎叶纷飞，扑了巴托洛米奥一脸。<br/>
但是巴托洛米奥只能忍受着，只是落叶扑面，总比重剑砸面来得好。</p><p>意识到两人迷路的时候，是出发那天“回程”之时，他们的回程回到天色暗了下来，都找不到回去的路，巴托洛米奥是个白痴，他可能会找不到路，但是卡文迪许不是，却偏偏诡异到连他都迷路了。<br/>
天色一暗下来，卡文迪许就跟被施加了昏睡咒语一样，软绵绵地倒向地面，对此已经十分熟悉的巴托洛米奥立刻手指交叉，一个圆筒型的屏障覆盖在自己身体周围，果然，屏障刚刚施展开，白马就出来了。<br/>
一样的重剑如同狂风暴雨般倾泻下来，周围没有活物，砍不动屏障他就把目光放到树木之上，白马一路跑一路砍，如同收割机一样开出一条道路，巴托洛米奥推着屏障在身后跟随。<br/>
两人就这样走了三天，第三天的时候，白马都不砍屏障了，一出现就把精力发泄在树木之上，所以巴托洛米奥也懒得展开屏障，只用最快的速度追上去。</p><p>中间卡文迪许人格出现的时候，两人盘腿坐在地上吃点干粮补充体力，这是两人难得的平和时候。<br/>
巴托洛米奥喘着气问他：“你到底有没有带错路，都走了三天了，还没走出这片鬼森林。”<br/>
“你以为我是你啊，肯定不会带错路的。”卡文迪许都抓狂了，他暴躁地回复着。<br/>
“我是说另外一个你！”巴托洛米奥也不服气，“我们只是进来半天而已，这回程都跑了两天半了，还敢说你没带错路？”<br/>
卡文迪许气得把干粮一扔，倏地站起来指着巴托洛米奥喷道：“你来带路，如果不是你求我要来，我还懒得跟你来呢，我都没怪你，你反过来埋怨我了？”<br/>
巴托洛米奥露出一幅气死人不偿命的表情，轻蔑地看向对方，气喘顺了慢悠悠地说：“好。”</p><p>回程路是没找到了，更诡异的事出现了。<br/>
巴托洛米奥带的路，在密林中出现了一处山坡，此处山势连绵却起伏不大，坡上居然种满了红玫瑰，两人站在山脚之下，不知何处阵风吹来，吹醒了两人的脑袋，确实是玫瑰的香味，这个时候两人都不知道自己到底有没有被熏醉。<br/>
“这山，我们在岸边好像没有看到吧。”巴托洛米奥侧着脑袋问卡文迪许。<br/>
卡文迪许握紧手中的杜兰德尔，皱着眉头深深地看着远处山坡之上那朵巨型红玫瑰，他把目光收回，看向巴托洛米奥，摇了摇头算是回答了对方的问题。</p><p>卡文迪许抿着嘴唇，这座山坡和巨型玫瑰忽然的出现，不是在岸边时候没看到的问题，而是在岸边往岛内深处看，根本没有山峦起伏的迹象，加上前几天他和船员们也在附近探过地形，所有证据都显示这只是个树木繁多的平地岛屿，现在却在两人误打误撞之下，来到了一座种满玫瑰的山坡之下，他们——还是在岛上吗？<br/>
卡文迪许没跟巴托洛米奥说这些，只是抬眼看了下对方，对方托着下巴歪着头在喃喃自语，卡文迪许以为他有什么意见或者建议，就打起精神仔细听了一番：结果他只是在说这地居然是种满了玫瑰，如果种满的是烤肉的话，路飞前辈肯定很喜欢了。</p><p>卡文迪许再好的涵养此时都气炸了，他一脚踹过去，巴托洛米奥一个不留神，被踹到了花丛中滚了一圈，他大叫着跳起来，身上沾满了花瓣和叶子，还有几根花茎挂衣服上，看来是被玫瑰的刺刺中了。<br/>
不高兴的巴托洛米奥展开屏障向卡文迪许压过去，跟推土机一般推起了无数的玫瑰，卡文迪许陪他过了几招，实在是心痛这些无辜的花朵被这样糟蹋，就喝住巴托洛米奥，并先收手，巴托洛米奥也知道现在不是打架的时候，也只能骂骂咧咧地住手，并表示等回去了有他好看的。</p><p> </p><p>四、</p><p>卡文迪许把心中疑惑跟巴托洛米奥说了之后，对方不以为意，大手一挥说上去看看就知道了，这么大朵玫瑰在上面，没鬼才怪了，肯定是它搞鬼，想出去就先上去看看，出去的方法一定在上面。<br/>
卡文迪许不置可否，但目前这片空间呈现一种胶着的状态，就是他们站在这里体感已经过了十二个小时了，但是天完全没有黑过，白茫茫一片，仿佛没有时间流逝一般。<br/>
他们意识到这点的时候抬头看天，发现并没见到太阳，甚至天空也不像天空，但光线充足的，且无处不在，连玫瑰花茎上的刺都看得一清二楚。</p><p>考虑了一番，两人还是决定上去看看。<br/>
主意一下定，白马就占据了这具身体，挥舞着杜兰德尔往山上冲去，去山上本没有一条合适的路的，是他一边跑一边用“斩•星屑王子”的招式，挥斩出一条道路，巴托洛米奥轻松地跟在他身后，惬意地奔跑。<br/>
山势看着不高，但是跑起来却也跑了不短的时间，还好在前面开路的是仿佛永远不知疲倦的白马，巴托洛米奥感觉自己不间断地跑了六个小时，虽然中间不用他出力，但是这样一路奔跑下来，不断重复着机械的动作，他也觉得无聊及疲惫。<br/>
他弯腰撑着膝盖，大口喘着气，抬头看看前面已不见踪影的白马，深深吸几口气，把这当做对自己的修行，咬牙冲上去。</p><p>不管不顾身后还有一个人，白马一路兴奋地冲上来，他不知疲倦，甚至更加开心，因为平时卡文迪许不会让自己出现这么久，只有在这个诡异的空间里，有足够的地方给他发泄精力，他才得以出现这么长时间的。<br/>
白马终于冲到山顶，上面并无玫瑰花丛，只见独一枝巨型玫瑰长在上面，周围空出一圈草地，它像被一山坡的玫瑰侍卫簇拥环绕，却保持着不冒犯的距离。<br/>
拿着杜兰德尔的手不自觉地握紧，白马正站在巨型玫瑰之下，抬头看着那如一堵墙一样的花瓣。<br/>
卡文迪许喜欢吃玫瑰花，而白马则没什么特别的喜好，但如果是眼前这朵仅仅花瓣就如一堵墙一样的巨型玫瑰，看来卡文迪许也不会有兴趣吃。<br/>
白马也没有，所以他挥剑把巨型玫瑰花给砍了。</p><p>白马砍断巨型玫瑰那一刻，巴托洛米奥正网上冲，他急速奔跑中，一片哀嚎兀地震入了他心里，他耳朵没有听到声音，是直接地如穿透灵魂一样刺进他心里，不用提点，他都知道是山坡上的玫瑰统一发出的哀嚎。他心中焦急，奔到山顶的时候，看到玫瑰已经倒在地面，而白马则用杜兰德尔切下了一小片玫瑰花瓣，正塞进嘴里。<br/>
巴托洛米奥眼前的世界一瞬间被反色，白变黑，白马变形的表情在反色之后居然是卡文迪许正常的表情，他一眨眼，眼前景色变回正常。<br/>
吃了花瓣的白马缓缓倒下，卡文迪许睡着了。</p><p>巴托洛米奥跪倒在卡文迪许身前，他趴下来，手掌撑在地面，豆大的汗不断从额上涌出，一滴一滴顺着下巴滴下没入泥土之中。<br/>
他心跳得很厉害，扑通扑通地仿佛要从嘴里跳出一样。<br/>
他曾对无辜市民炮击纵火，对海贼串烧虐待，人类的哀嚎之声他仿佛一直听不见一样，但是巨型玫瑰被砍断之时，植物的哀嚎震入他心灵，是他生平所听之声中最悲惨凄切的，一阵后怕，他仿若感同身受。<br/>
凶手正躺在他面前睡着了，如没事发生一般。<br/>
巴托洛米奥也感到一阵深深的疲倦，他双臂支撑不住，眼皮耷拉下来，跌在地面熟睡过去。</p><p>在这里，冷艳的玫瑰，<br/>
你那么神秘，静止不动，<br/>
纤细、苍白<br/>
被握在这只手中，还佯作<br/>
长在土地上的风韵。<br/>
巴托洛米奥一睁开眼，立刻坐直身子，环顾四周，被砍倒的巨型玫瑰已经消失不见，只留下一个光秃秃的花茎。<br/>
而卡文迪许站在不远处的玫瑰丛中，洁白无瑕的一只手拿着一朵红艳欲滴的玫瑰举在胸前，另一只手举高，对着天空念诗，抒发情感。<br/>
巴托洛米奥身下原先垫着的是卡文迪许的外套，所以对方只穿了一件单薄的衬衫，没戴帽子，随着他优美的吟诵，风吹过来撩起几丝金发为他作伴，等对方抒发情感完毕，看到巴托洛米奥醒了过来，露出一脸笑意。<br/>
卡文迪许很高兴地走到巴托洛米奥身边坐下，举着玫瑰递到他跟前问：“你吃不吃，这里的玫瑰挺好吃的。”</p><p> </p><p>注：在这里，冷艳的玫瑰，<br/>
你那么神秘，静止不动，<br/>
纤细、苍白<br/>
被握在这只手中，还佯作<br/>
长在土地上的风韵。<br/>
——维森特•阿莱克桑德雷《玫瑰》 陈孟 译</p><p> </p><p>五、</p><p>神差鬼使地，巴托洛米奥低头，嘴唇抿了一片玫瑰花瓣，花瓣很容易脱落，他舌头一卷，花瓣进入他口中，如同化雪一样瞬间融化，带着玫瑰清香的汁水顺着口腔喉咙流进胃里。他想起了巨型玫瑰倒下时候的那一阵哀嚎，清香还没消散，他却欲呕吐。<br/>
巴托洛米奥捂着胃干呕，他一手抓住卡文迪许，抬头想问对方吃了多少朵，话根本问不出，因为剩下的花，对方已经咀嚼吞下。<br/>
“不要吃啊，这些花在哀嚎！！！”巴托洛米奥咆哮出声。<br/>
“植物怎么会哀嚎？”卡文迪许没抽出被抓着的手，只用另一只手托着下巴看对方，好像对方在说什么笑话。</p><p>巴托洛米奥松开手，两手抓着自己那头绿莹莹的鸡冠头发型发出不下于玫瑰那阵哀嚎的哀嚎。<br/>
这里太诡异了，还有这个砍了玫瑰的凶手反而听不到哀嚎，只给我一个人听到算什么啊？<br/>
“你怎么会听不到？还有刚刚世界变暗了，你看到了吗？察觉了吗？”<br/>
卡文迪许皱起眉头，刚刚他只是咬了一口花瓣尝一下味道，有发生过什么奇怪的事吗？<br/>
还有这声音太难听了。他应该可以发出更好听的声音的。<br/>
卡文迪许想了下，俯身过去，用嘴唇堵住了那些刺耳的哀嚎。</p><p>巴托洛米奥都要疯了，这诡异的地方，这诡异的人，这诡异的动作。他们什么时候这么亲密的。<br/>
预料到对方将要进行的动作，卡文迪许一把抓住巴托洛米奥插在鸡冠头里的手指，用力一捏，巴托洛米奥左手的食指和中指被掰断。<br/>
尖叫全被堵住，巴托洛米奥死命挣扎，但是他另一只手被卡文迪许强硬地塞入了自己的手紧紧握住，两人十指交缠。<br/>
巴托洛米奥被压在地上，被捏断手指的左手痛彻心扉，另一只手被缠着压在脑袋之侧，能用的只有双脚和肘部。他一肘撞向俯在他身上的卡文迪许——不对——这已经是白马了。<br/>
白马的速度甚至比卡文迪许更快，在肘击撞过来之前，已早有准备，他接下这一肘，捏着不放并用力撞向地面，就着这力道，白马顺手卸了巴托洛米奥的肘关节。<br/>
巴托洛米奥痛得眼泪都掉出来了，能力使不出，浑身被压制着，对接下来将要发生的恐怖事情，他冒出一身冷汗，脸色发白。</p><p>白马把巴托洛米奥掰出一个耻辱的姿势，操了进来。<br/>
一开始白马好像还有点意识，他没想着这么粗暴对待巴托洛米奥的，只不过上半身被压制着的巴托洛米奥一直死命挣扎，被松开嘴唇之后一直辱骂对方，把卡文迪许的祖宗和下几代问候了个遍。<br/>
作为东海罗格镇150多条街的前黑道首领，巴托洛米奥骂人词汇量之丰富，连白马这种只对杀戮有兴趣的人都受不了，白马一手扣着巴托洛米奥的手，另一只手压着对方的腿，他想了一下，既然阻止不了魔音贯耳，那别看这制造出魔音的嘴巴也好。<br/>
于是白马把巴托洛米奥翻了个身让他跪趴着，翻身之前，他一样捏断了另外一只手的食指和中指。</p><p>巴托洛米奥被压着脖子按向地面，他一直没停过挣扎，以致到后来他的手腕和肩膀也被捏脱臼，软绵绵地垂在身侧。<br/>
看不到身后，巴托洛米奥只知道身下一凉，裤子被脱下的瞬间，他的诅咒已经变成哀求，他颤抖着求白马：“卷心菜，卷心菜，你这是中毒了，你醒醒，你肯定会后悔的，卷心菜……”<br/>
炙热的凶器抵着后穴，巴托洛米奥绝望地哭了出来。</p><p>感觉到身下的人不会再有机会逃出，且令人心烦意燥的粗话已经消失，剩下的都是细细的悲鸣，已经完全进去的凶器此时退出一点，再用力顶进去，不断地重复着这个动作。<br/>
巴托洛米奥不知道为什么事情会变成这个样子，他被压在地上死命的操，恨不得立刻晕过去。时间不知道过了多久，身后已经有了对方射进去的东西，泥泞一片，在这过程中，体内的敏感点被对方发现，于是白马不停地戳弄那一点，这种奇异的快感是他以前没有感受过的，溢满四肢百骸，他浑身颤抖着，被直接操射之前，白马伸手抓向他的头发，逼他抬起脸，对方俯身贴在他耳边。<br/>
他说：“被握在这只手中，还佯作长在土地上的风韵。”<br/>
眼前一黑，巴托洛米奥晕了过去。</p><p> </p><p>六、</p><p>巴托洛米奥再醒过来的时候，他已经被翻回仰面躺着，各处关节脱臼还没接好，但是却被摆成一个用前臂捂着眼睛的姿势，他前臂无力地搭在眼皮上，遮住了视线。<br/>
虽然看不到东西，但是他双腿被打开，身上的人压着膝盖用力地动着。<br/>
巴托洛米奥腰身发软，这个仰躺的姿势看来更适合对方行凶。<br/>
意识到巴托洛米奥醒了过来，身上的人伸手抚上他盖着眼睛的前臂，这动作惹来他的颤抖，身后一紧差点把白马夹射，惹得对方的动作更加加快，他的前臂遮住了光和视线，让他像只不愿意面对事实的鸵鸟一样，呜咽出声。<br/>
而为了惩罚他，白马俯下身，嘴唇贴了上去，轻轻咬了巴托洛米奥的嘴唇，细小的伤口渗出一点血迹之后又被舔干净，甚至对方舌头顶入他的口腔，勾着他的舌头，还舔过他尖尖的牙齿……巴托洛米奥一直不愿跟他这么亲密，摇着脑袋不断地在拒绝。</p><p>他怎么能忤逆得了对方呢。<br/>
白马抚着巴托洛米奥的前臂的手变成捏住他下巴，他俯身下来终于如愿地亲了上去，如同嚼碎那朵玫瑰一样，巴托洛米奥有种被对方拆分吞吃下腹的感觉。<br/>
更让他惊恐的是，刚才摇晃着脑袋躲避亲吻的动作，让他的前臂露出了一条缝隙，他的视线得以在缝隙中进行窥视，俯身下来亲吻自己的那张脸已经变回了正常——这是卡文迪许了。</p><p>最后事情是怎么变回去的，巴托洛米奥并不清楚，因为当时他又一次晕了过去，第二次醒来的时候，各处脱臼的关节已经被接好，而双手的食指和中指则被细心地用树枝固定好，并缠上绷带。<br/>
对的，两人身边的场景不知道什么时候变换了回来，这里已经是密林之内，树枝是现成的，绷带是卡文迪许撕了自己的衬衫下摆制成的。<br/>
巴托洛米奥醒来之后没说什么，卡文迪许也不好开声。<br/>
还算对方有点人性，懂得帮自己清理干净。<br/>
巴托洛米奥上半身坐了起来，沉着一张脸，平时骄傲的鸡冠发型在这场他处于下风的性事中已经被打散，没精没神的发丝耷拉在脸侧。</p><p>“洛米奥！”卡文迪许小心地叫着他的名字。<br/>
“你闭嘴！”巴托洛米奥不想听他说话，或者白马压上自己他可以原谅，但是卡文迪许继续压上来，他接受不了，自己的手臂本来就没力，卡文迪许应该是不想自己发现这事，才用自己手臂挡住自己的目光的。<br/>
巴托洛米奥缓了好久，才慢慢接受这个事实，其中他给自己做了好久的心理建设，可是在他站起来却双脚发软要跌倒的时候，他觉得自己的心理防线又要崩塌了。<br/>
卡文迪许扶着他，让他颤抖着双脚逐渐站稳。</p><p>两人还是沉默着。<br/>
巴托洛米奥低头看看自己身上，想整理一下服饰，却看到胸膛上一大片暧昧的痕迹，他的食指和中指被固定住，只能用拇指和无名指来扣上纽扣，可是灵活的手指在这个时候总是不小心碰上，痛得他丝丝吸气。<br/>
卡文迪许想帮他扣好，却被他用手腕锤了一下，打开对方的手，自己忍着痛继续扣。对方张了张嘴，最终也没说什么。</p><p>两人沉默地往回走。<br/>
这次的回程很顺利，方向感一下子回来了，很快就走到了岸边，在临岸森林里遇上了找寻过来的人。<br/>
是卡文迪许团中的斯莱曼。<br/>
对方很惊讶地看向两人，他们一幅进行过激烈战斗的样子，特别是卡文迪许，他的外套不见了，衬衫也被撕得乱七八糟，但是这片森林就那么大，两人到底去哪里打了什么怪物吗？<br/>
卡文迪许一个眼神过去，斯莱曼把疑问压在唇里，只是说两人失踪了九天，大家都很担心，还好现在都找到了。</p><p>“九天？”巴托洛米奥终于有点反应，“不是才三天吗？”<br/>
斯莱曼在说着这九天里大家找寻的过程，但是巴托洛米奥已经没心情去听了，他看了一眼卡文迪许，对方也在看着他，那里果然有古怪。<br/>
卷心菜……当时还是在中毒状态中，才继续做出那种事的吗？<br/>
巴托洛米奥没说什么，他先提前一步走回去。踏出密林的时候，他的一群小弟们又一次跟哭丧一般，招呼一串过来站在他面前动作整齐划一的哭着。</p><p>卡文迪许看着相当无语，但也不好说什么，只是看着对方细细打颤的双腿，忽然有点心疼起巴托洛米奥，他是个白痴，他的一群小弟们也是个白痴，一群白痴为了自己的偶像勇敢地扬帆出海，却没个细心的人，此时反而是他们的船长在强撑着安慰起了那群小弟。<br/>
等巴托洛米奥安慰好他们之后，他回头看向卡文迪许。<br/>
他说：“指针已经存好记录，今晚我们就离开了。”<br/>
“有缘再聚。”<br/>
说完他也不等卡文迪许有什么反应，转身逃避一样离开了。</p><p>卡文迪许内心挣扎良久，最后说出的也是一句“有缘再聚。”<br/>
只有他紧握杜兰德尔的手，才显现出他此时有多么不想让对方离开，他们之间的事，还没说清楚呢。</p><p> </p><p>七、</p><p>两人再次相见已是一年半之后。<br/>
这一年半的时间里，草帽团因为有个不省心的船长，自然发生了不少大新闻，而其名下大船团的各位船长们自然也继承了他的风格，发生了不少的事让大家津津乐道，其中最有代表的就是巴托洛米奥烧了四皇红发旗帜的事。<br/>
如果只是一个普通小海贼团烧了的话，那么这也不算什么大事，这种傻X每年总会来上那么几个，但做出这事的巴托洛米奥因为打上了草帽的标志，大家就都摆出一幅看热闹的样子，甚至地下赌场都以红发和草帽之间胜率开出了各种盘口。<br/>
至于巴托洛米奥，这时候也只是作为一个道具出现在各盘口里而已。<br/>
可是这个道具，反而在烧了旗帜三个月之后安然离开，众人最后一次见他，是出现在东海罗格镇里。</p><p>大概再过半年左右，巴托洛米奥又挂起草帽团的旗帜出现在新世界里头，细心的人就会发现，他的海贼团上多了一个女人和孩子，有人查了一下，那个女人叫德扎亚，是巴托洛米奥在罗格镇里的青梅竹马，而那个孩子，不用说都知道是怎么回事了。</p><p>这就是卡文迪许在这一年半间了解到的消息，跟大家所了解的没什么区别。<br/>
他坐在酒吧边上闷闷不乐地吃着玫瑰，放在他面前的酒一点都没动过，反而是斯莱曼喝了不少。<br/>
斯莱曼悄悄地打量着卡文迪许，对方托着下巴，撅着个嘴巴，手里拿着玫瑰花茎在转动。他这幅样子斯莱曼已经看了一年半了，从巴托洛米奥和他分开之后就是这样，斯莱曼后来也没问过两人到底发生了什么，只是根据当时两人的状况大概做了“合理”的猜测，无非就是巴托洛米奥始乱终弃了他们这位美人船长。<br/>
卡文迪许船长被流放之前可是让全国年轻女子都不愿意结婚的王子，当了海贼之后也有很多女海贼追着他跑，可是他却一个都看不上，反而是巴托洛米奥，居然这么快结婚生子了，哎……</p><p>斯莱曼在胡思乱想的时候，一个人形垃圾被扔了进来，砸破了酒吧门口径直往吧台飞去，正坐在吧台中央喝酒的人快速四散躲开这飞来横祸，然后一个嚣张的声音从门口响起：“哪里来的垃圾在叽叽歪歪，你这么不懂得说话，舌头干脆不要算了……”伴随着这声音，出现在门口的是个嚣张的绿色鸡冠头，附在他右手上的小型屏障球刚好收缩消失不见。<br/>
卡文迪许看得眼睛都直了。</p><p>巴托洛米奥的目光放在了被他砸飞的混混身上，他也是在此处上岸休整之时听到对方说路飞前辈的坏话，而且捏造了很多过分的谣言安在路飞前辈身上，这简直不能忍……于是就发生了这幕。<br/>
“冈比亚，牛奶呢？”巴托洛米奥扭过头往身后喊着：“宝宝到时间喝奶了……”<br/>
“来了来了来了……”<br/>
大家看到一个头发梳得比巴托洛米奥更夸张的糙汉子拿着一瓶牛奶急匆匆地赶过来，他一边跑嘴里还一边喊着“老大你别跑那么快啊……牛奶试过了，温度刚刚好。”<br/>
巴托洛米奥接过牛奶之前还对着那混混放狠话，接过牛奶之后就立刻变脸，换上一张笑得有点恐怖的脸，低头看向怀里，把奶瓶往怀里塞去，这时候大家才注意到，他左手抱着一个小宝宝在怀里，穿着粉蓝色的男宝宝连体裤，一头茂盛的红头发乱七八糟地长着，举着双手咿咿呀呀地要接过奶瓶，一双蓝色的大眼睛正看着巴托洛米奥低下来的脸，高兴地笑了。</p><p>隔着大半个酒吧的空间，卡文迪许第二眼就看向那双纯净无暇的蓝眼睛，感觉心里被什么撞击了一下，手一抖，光秃秃的玫瑰花茎掉在了地上。</p><p>巴托洛米奥把奶瓶塞进宝宝嘴里之后，才抬眼环顾四周。<br/>
卡文迪许的存在感实在太强了，即使他极力想忽略，此时也不得不跟对方对上眼神，他捏着奶瓶的手紧了紧，最终只是跟对方点了点头，然后准备转身离开。<br/>
此时一个巴掌从他脑勺之后扇了过来，巴托洛米奥和冈比亚都被打了一掌。<br/>
“你还带着宝宝就敢上岸闹事？还有你？冈比亚你怎么不阻止他？”<br/>
德扎亚响亮的女声从身后传来，被教训了的两位根本不敢出声，巴托洛米奥还好，借着逗弄宝宝的动作来化解自己的尴尬，冈比亚只能耷拉个脑袋听训。<br/>
“大姐头，老大他……你觉得我能阻止得了吗？”冈比亚有点委屈，但是却又愤愤不平：“他们在骂路飞前辈哦……我不揍死他们……”<br/>
又一巴掌拍过去，冈比亚不敢出声了。</p><p>德扎亚训了两人一顿之后宝宝刚好喝完奶，巴托洛米奥帮宝宝擦了擦嘴巴之后示意两人准备离开，至于混混的舌头，暂时给他留着。<br/>
三人转身之后，吧台边传来一个声音。<br/>
“洛米奥……这么久不见了，我们不聚一聚吗？”<br/>
卡文迪许双手分开搁在身后的吧台上，他歪着个脑袋，一头金发如瀑布一般铺洒而下，整个人如同会发光一样，配着红唇雪肤蓝眸，微微一笑颠倒众生。</p><p> </p><p>八、</p><p>“卷心菜……”巴托洛米奥咬紧牙关，在唇齿之间挤出这个名字。德扎亚这才从教训对方的状态中回神过来，顺着巴托洛米奥视线看过去，她也是第一次见到这位“海贼贵公子”，但是因为对方跟巴托洛米奥同属草帽大船团，所以她对他也算了解。<br/>
德扎亚就是有点担心的看着巴托洛米奥，只见他抱着宝宝的手紧了一下，一个圆滚滚的宝宝就被塞进她怀里。她手忙脚乱地接过宝宝，宝宝可能因为忽然被换了位置，表情一变，扁着嘴巴哭了出来。<br/>
可是巴托洛米奥仿若没听见一般，拉着凶神恶煞的一张脸，指关节捏得啪啪响，右手食指中指交叉，一个屏障球出现了，他大步跨到卡文迪许面前，举起右手挥拳下去。</p><p>这是两人之间的私人恩怨，斯莱曼不想被殃及，瞬间抛下他的船长自己躲到一边去。<br/>
卡文迪许抬起手臂，武装色霸气覆盖在前臂之上挡下这一击。他是能挡下这一击，可周围环境都被招式的对招波及，酒瓶酒杯倒了一片。<br/>
“巴托洛米奥……”德扎亚用手帮宝宝挡了一下余波，看着哭得凄凉的宝宝，她喊了巴托洛米奥一句，但是对方根本没理她。这两人在酒馆里这样打起来也不是个办法，她想了下，做了个甚是危险的动作：她抱着宝宝冲到两人中间拦了下来。<br/>
巴托洛米奥第二拳硬生生停在了空中，因为德扎亚把宝宝抱紧在怀里，背对着他，整个缩在他和卡文迪许中间，把他的招式拦了下来。<br/>
“哼！”巴托洛米奥恼怒德扎亚这危险的动作，但也没办法，只能停下居高临下地盯着德扎亚的后背，良久才开口：“回去吧。”</p><p>卡文迪许被这个女人阻挡了视线，看不清巴托洛米奥的表情，就把目光转向她怀里的宝宝，宝宝实在太能哭了，眼泪鼻涕流了一脸，手脚在胡乱挥舞着，好像注意到有人看他，他从德扎亚的怀里扭了下脑袋，看向卡文迪许。<br/>
人类对美的喜爱都是天生的，宝宝也不例外，他抽抽搭搭地向卡文迪许伸出了小手。<br/>
德扎亚看了一眼怀里的宝宝，见他没哭得那么厉害，心里了然一般，试着把宝宝递给前面的卡文迪许。对方顺手接了过来。</p><p>接过宝宝那一瞬间，一种莫名的亲近与欢喜的感觉就涌上心头，卡文迪许立刻喜欢上了这个小天使。他这双手摸过世上最柔软的玫瑰花瓣，可是这比玫瑰花瓣还要柔软的天使般的婴儿，他手脚僵硬、指尖微微颤抖，抱着心惊胆战，生怕把他磕着碰着。低头看对方一眼，宝宝还会对着他露出甜甜的笑，那是最可爱的玫瑰花都比不上的笑容。</p><p>德扎亚看着卡文迪许在逗得宝宝咯咯笑，她回头看向巴托洛米奥，眼神莫名。<br/>
巴托洛米奥早在她把宝宝递给卡文迪许的时候就已经开始生气，球形屏障在手上消失，但双手却捏成拳头。<br/>
他能猜到德扎亚这举动的内涵，但也不好发作，这是条生命，不是什么物件，现在宝宝在卡文迪许手上，他硬抢不过来，就狠狠地瞪了德扎亚一眼，警告她要把宝宝带回去，自己转身先走了。</p><p>德扎亚表情微妙地看着卡文迪许在逗宝宝玩，他不知道在哪里拿出一支玫瑰，花朵一下一下地点着宝宝的手，逗他咿咿呀呀地举手要抓。<br/>
“把宝宝给我吧。”德扎亚伸出双手对着卡文迪许说，她要把宝宝带回去了。<br/>
卡文迪许有点不舍，可宝宝的母亲要回宝宝，他一个外人没理由不给人家的，于是小心翼翼地把宝宝递过去，宝宝真的很喜欢他，一离开他的手臂弯，扁着嘴巴又哭了。<br/>
德扎亚抱在怀里哄了一下，宝宝还是哭个不停，卡文迪许想了下，把手中的玫瑰摘去了刺，递给宝宝拿着，宝宝接过来抽抽搭搭的。<br/>
“谢谢！”德扎亚对他的玫瑰表示感谢之后，示意冈比亚跟上，两人转身离开。</p><p> </p><p>九、</p><p>巴托俱乐部留了一部分人守船只之后，剩下的船员都上岸休整。<br/>
巴托洛米奥带着宝宝住进了镇上的一间旅馆内，宝宝七个月了，养得圆滚滚的十分可爱，他正坐在床上哼着小曲给宝宝换衣服，宝宝咿咿呀呀地对着他笑，看到宝宝那么高兴，他也跟着高兴了。<br/>
“巴托洛米奥？”德扎亚在门外敲响了他的房门，他顿了一下叹了口气，回答道：“门没锁，进来吧。”<br/>
“宝宝……”德扎亚推门进来，先跟躺在床上被脱得光秃秃的宝宝打了个招呼，然后在床边坐下，盯着巴托洛米奥，全程围观了他给宝宝换衣服，他虽然是个白痴，对自己和一群小弟们很粗糙，但是对宝宝他还是很细心的，是个称职的父亲。</p><p>“他就是宝宝另一个父亲吧。”德扎亚开门见山地问了一句。<br/>
已经给宝宝换好衣服的巴托洛米奥把宝宝举起来逗着玩，两人咿咿呀呀地逗个不停，他根本没回答德扎亚的话。<br/>
“……”<br/>
等巴托洛米奥把宝宝放下的时候，德扎亚接了过来，宝宝见换了人了不高兴，举着手要巴托洛米奥抱他。她把宝宝放正扶着脖子坐在自己大腿上，握着宝宝肉肉的小脚丫问巴托洛米奥：“你打算瞒他到什么时候？”<br/>
“宝宝身上的痕迹越来越多了，我们再想不出办法，宝宝就会……”德扎亚哽咽了，宝宝从出生开始她就帮着一起照顾，跟宝宝的感情也十分深厚，之后会发生的事她根本说不出口。<br/>
“他应该知道他有个孩子的。”</p><p>巴托洛米奥盯着那小脚丫，典型的婴儿皮肤，很柔软，可能遗传了卡文迪许了一些特征，显得非常的白，但是在这软软的脚丫子上，脚背的皮肤有了一道非常细的红痕，如荆棘一般。他看着出神，忍不住伸手把宝宝脚踝上的裤子推了一推，只见这道红痕是从小腿处就开始延伸出来了。<br/>
其实不止这里，在宝宝刚出生没几天，巴托洛米奥就发现了这个，红痕是在宝宝心脏处开始长的，一开始是一小团，他根本没注意，心大到以为是宝宝长的湿疹，抱给医生看了下，医生也说没关系，把这红痕当湿疹处理了，开了点药膏让他带回去给宝宝涂。<br/>
宝宝满月之后，巴托洛米奥决定带着他出海，他跟德扎亚给宝宝换衣服的时候，德扎亚指着那有点长大的红痕问他：“这个，像不像一朵花？”<br/>
巴托洛米奥心头一跳，差不多一年前的记忆在脑海里炸开，不是那些侮辱羞耻的记忆，而是那片他跑了六个小时才穿越过的玫瑰花丛，那朵矗立在山顶的巨型玫瑰，还有巨型玫瑰被砍倒之后凄厉的哀嚎。<br/>
他脸色发白，手抖着摸上了宝宝身上的痕迹，确实是玫瑰花型，仔细观察一下，边界还有点红线一样的痕迹开始生长。</p><p>“他应该知道他有个孩子的。”德扎亚把宝宝递给巴托洛米奥，“宝宝这种情况，你不能瞒着他的。”<br/>
宝宝安静地坐在巴托洛米奥怀里，打个哈欠慢慢地睡着了。<br/>
巴托洛米奥还是没说话，德扎亚想起今天卡文迪许抱着孩子的场景，她接着说：“今天他抱过宝宝，宝宝很喜欢他。”</p><p>这宝宝出生之后，别人抱他都不行，一直哭闹，只有巴托洛米奥抱着他才安静下来，这对德扎亚来说都不算奇怪的事，毕竟更奇怪的她都见过了。<br/>
一年多之前，德扎亚记得很清楚，她接到巴托洛米奥的来信，落款日期是一年三个月之前，当时她开着摩托艇在海上飘着，头顶烈日，送信鸟在烈日之中给她送来这封信，鸟儿接过她的邮费之后，速度地拍打着翅膀飞走。<br/>
展信之后她有点无语，因为落款日期是两个月前，意思就是说这送信鸟找了她两个月，怪不得跑得那么快，还有根据信上的恐怖描述，她觉得如果自己不按照信里的叮嘱回去罗格镇一趟的话，巴托洛米奥就要死了。<br/>
于是她急冲冲地往回赶，就当是见她这个发小最后一面，但是一路上又有各种干扰，拖了整整一个月她才回到罗格镇。当她风尘仆仆气喘吁吁地站在巴托洛米奥门前，看着安静得甚至有点阴森的房子时，她酝酿一下情绪，哭嚎着一脚把门踹开，嘴里哭叫着：“巴托洛米奥，你年纪轻轻的，怎么就早逝了呢？”<br/>
当时因为小腿抽筋而拿着一杯牛奶在补钙的巴托洛米奥直接把杯子砸她脑袋上。<br/>
巴托洛米奥六个月的肚子，让德扎亚跟只被捏着脖子的鸡一样，剩下的声音瞬间消失了。</p><p> </p><p>十、</p><p>巴托洛米奥伸手摸向小腹那道伤痕，那是做手术取出宝宝留下的痕迹。<br/>
德扎亚看着对方这个样子，也不好再说什么，拍拍他的肩膀，就轻手轻脚地下床打开门准备出去之后，身后传来巴托洛米奥的回答：“等我考虑一下吧。”<br/>
德扎亚点了点头，然后关上门悄悄出去。<br/>
巴托洛米奥拿几个枕头围在宝宝周围让他睡觉不会滚到床下，他就在另一边躺下，双手垫在脑后，看着天花板不知道在想什么。<br/>
宝宝一直没取名字，大家都是“宝宝、宝宝”地喊他，只要有人逗他，他就会咯咯笑着回应，是个很乖的孩子，甚至乖得有点过分了。</p><p>巴托洛米奥是四个月前才知道这红色痕迹不止诡异，而且还会痛，宝宝还小不会说，一切生理需求只是用哭来表达，一开始巴托洛米奥和德扎亚都不懂，以为只是宝宝娇气，整天把他丢在婴儿床上哭着，偶尔两人和各位船员过来逗逗他，后来是在跟东海的阿婆通电话的时候，阿婆顺口说起，宝宝一直在哭，肯定是哪里不舒服了，他们才恍然大悟，巴托洛米奥更是扇了自己几个耳光，宝宝哭了三个月了才发现这事。<br/>
可是宝宝很坚强，巴托洛米奥抱着他之后他就不哭了，甚至在逗他的时候还会开始笑，之后巴托洛米奥基本不离手，去哪里都抱着他，甚至在打架的时候，手臂上升起一个椭圆形的屏障护着宝宝，然后放心去打。<br/>
德扎亚悄悄对他说：这是父子情深。</p><p>第二天一大早，巴托洛米奥抱着宝宝在海边走，海风呼呼吹来，但是他怕吹着宝宝，也升起一个有几条缝隙的屏障给宝宝挡住风，他随意走着，因为宝宝喜欢他抱着走动。<br/>
这简直是个人形的定点闹钟，每天到点了醒过来把巴托洛米奥吵醒，巴托洛米奥就热牛奶换尿片抱着他散步一整套流程做下来，然后宝宝才开心，在岸上修整的时候就去各种地方散步，在海上漂的时候，就站在船头陪着宝宝看日出看浪花看游鱼看海鸥……<br/>
宝宝什么都不懂，只会咯咯地笑着。</p><p>这半年，他一直在海上飘，寻找各种医生给宝宝看病，大家都说不出是什么毛病，因为给宝宝做过检查，拍的片子很正常，大家都说宝宝身体很健康。<br/>
直到一个岛屿有个老医生对着他们说这看起来像“根”。<br/>
“根？”德扎亚反问眼前这个发须皆白的老医生，她很怀疑对方是不是老眼昏花。<br/>
“对，看起来像植物的根。”老医生说一句话喘三口气，慢悠悠地说着，“这是朵玫瑰。”他先指着宝宝胸口那朵玫瑰花型的痕迹，又把指尖移到延伸开的一条细痕上说：“这是它的根，它还在生长。”<br/>
“不知道怎么种上去的。”老医生把那些看起来很正常片子收好，塞进袋子里面递回给德扎亚，“拍片拍不到，但是肉眼能看到，不如你们仔细想想，在生宝宝之前，有去过什么奇怪的地方吗？要不再回那里看看吧。”<br/>
“老朽无能为力了……”<br/>
“如果是大人的话，老朽还会试着手术打开看看能不能取出一截来，但是这只是个宝宝，实在不敢取啊。”<br/>
“这根长满全身之后，宝宝……哎……”<br/>
“可怜的宝宝，对他好点吧。”<br/>
德扎亚转头看向巴托洛米奥，他抱着宝宝的手一直在抖，脸色青白青白的。</p><p>回到船上之后，德扎亚跟巴托洛米奥大吵了一架，宝宝在旁边哭个不停，最后哭到快喘不过气来了，巴托洛米奥才抱起宝宝哄，宝宝一哄就睡着，可见是哭累了。<br/>
起因在医院出来之后，德扎亚一直在追问问宝宝的事，还问到巴托洛米奥是怎么怀上一个孩子的。<br/>
她记得很清楚，她赶回去之后看到巴托洛米奥六个月的肚子，第一个反应是他肚子长个瘤子，他快死了，后来巴托洛米奥很坦然地说自己怀孕的时候，她丝毫没怀疑过，很自然的脑补了这发小居然是个女的，自己居然看错眼了二十几年。<br/>
一直到巴托洛米奥生的时候，他咬着牙关忍着痛，飒爽地拔出自己佩在腰间的短刀，塞进德扎亚手里，让她帮自己把宝宝剖出来，这次德扎亚倒是一直在抖，她有点捏不稳刀子，满头汗地一直劝巴托洛米奥去医院，可是对方打死都不肯去。<br/>
最后是德扎亚觉得两人又在干蠢事，实在没办法之后，就去把阿婆找来，没想到阿婆还懂医术，指导着德扎亚帮他把宝宝剖出来的，当她把宝宝抱出来之后，她觉得自己这辈子别当海贼了，改行当医生吧。</p><p>作为第一个抱着宝宝的人，在老医生说出这是“根”之后，德扎亚实在不敢想象当根布满人体全身之后，这人最终会变成怎样，稍微想想都全身发寒。<br/>
巴托洛米奥抱着熟睡的宝宝坐在地上发呆，德扎亚揪着他衣领无力地跪倒在地上劝他：“宝宝另一个父亲是谁，你不愿意说也没关系，但至少你把那个地方说出来，我跟你去看看，去看看那个古怪的地方，或许就有办法了呢……”</p><p>“宝宝他……”巴托洛米奥终于开口，他深深吸了几口气之后慢慢地说，一边说还一边轻轻抚摸着宝宝的后背，“那是在我们把路飞前辈一行送到佐乌之后……”</p><p> </p><p>十一、</p><p>不知怎么的，巴托洛米奥今天在散步的时候就想起这事，是因为昨天见到了卡文迪许了吗？<br/>
他面临大海，太阳出来之后海风小了很多，他就把屏障撤掉，让宝宝坐在他手臂上，靠着他肩膀。宝宝本来一直安静地看向他身后的，现在忽然就咿咿呀呀地叫了起来，还用力地把手伸过去。<br/>
巴托洛米奥回头一看，卡文迪许指间捏着一朵玫瑰正在走来，他现在看到玫瑰就犯恶心，觉得如果不是他发疯把巨型玫瑰砍了，那这一切都不会发生，所以对他没点好脸色，扭头不看他。卡文迪许倒是站在他身后，举着玫瑰花在逗孩子，他真的是越逗越喜欢。</p><p>“宝宝妈妈呢？”卡文迪许逗了一会儿之后，把刺都去掉，让宝宝抓着花茎玩，“怎么只有你跟宝宝出来的？”<br/>
巴托洛米奥愣了一下之后才反应过来，想着德扎亚应该还在死睡的样子，没好气的回答：“还没醒。”然后他看到宝宝一手把玫瑰花瓣全抓下来，小孩子抓东西都是一样的，用尽全身的力气，新鲜玫瑰花瓣十分娇嫩，宝宝抓得手掌心红红的，巴托洛米奥看着无语，找了下发现手帕没带出来，拿着宝宝的口水巾准备帮他擦手，最后还是卡文迪许递给他一块手帕让他擦一下。<br/>
巴托洛米奥帮宝宝擦完手之后跟卡文迪许说了一声谢谢，就抱着宝宝回去了。</p><p>卡文迪许看着对方的背影，倒是宝宝一直靠在巴托洛米奥的身上，面向着卡文迪许，向他挥手还咿咿呀呀像是道别，显得十分不舍。<br/>
卡文迪许微笑着跟宝宝挥手再见之后，表情瞬间变了，直觉告诉他：巴托洛米奥有大事瞒着他。<br/>
“你觉得像不像啊，白马？”<br/>
白马和卡文迪许两个人格，都有同样的感觉，这宝宝跟自己很像。<br/>
一瞬间白马人格占据了这具身体，沿着岸边往巴托洛米奥的船跑去。</p><p>冈比亚被摔到地上的时候还是懵的。<br/>
他才刚刚守完夜，还没睡下多久，就被人拎着衣领提出了船舱。<br/>
这人速度太快了，没有预警，他就这样一路被拎着飞奔，灌了一肚子风之后他还在想，到底有没有人发现他不见了？<br/>
还好对方也没跑多远，就在停泊码头边的小树林里对方就把他扔了下来。<br/>
冈比亚有点晕乎乎的，小心翼翼地抬头看一下凶手。<br/>
这……不就是一号船船长吗？</p><p>“你……”冈比亚手握成拳抵在嘴边，本想确认下对方身份的话就被掐断了。<br/>
白马握着杜兰德尔朝树林内部挥了一剑，树木哗啦哗啦地向两边倒了一片，被铲出了一条空白地带。<br/>
冈比亚看着那条新增的“小道”，额上汗涔涔的，他觉得对方应该是出手了，但是他看不到对方出手的动作，树木就哗啦哗啦的全向两边倒了。<br/>
白马出手之后表情就缓和了过来，卡文迪许握着剑看一眼那“小道”，再看一眼眼前这个人，记得他是昨天拿着牛奶跑过来的，把他从头到脚打量一番之后，看到对方都快哭的样子终于开口：“你叫什么名字？”<br/>
“冈比亚。”虽然只是回答个名字，但冈比亚也回答得小心翼翼的。<br/>
“宝宝的妈妈叫什么名字？”<br/>
“巴托洛米奥。”冈比亚回答完之后，看到卡文迪许脸色变了，以为对方觉得自己在骗人，他巴拉巴拉的自动把自己知道的全倒了出来。<br/>
“我没骗你！！宝宝的妈妈或者不算妈妈，我的意思是，宝宝是我们大哥生的。”<br/>
“大哥虽然没说，但是我们都猜出来了。”<br/>
“嘿嘿，这有什么不好意思的，这片大海那么神奇，男人生个孩子算什么。”<br/>
“用得着偷偷自己跑回去东海生吗？还特意找了大姐头给他掩饰。”<br/>
“相比这个，我觉得宝宝的另一个父亲更加传奇。”</p><p>卡文迪许头脑里面犹如炸了一般，比刚刚他甩出的那一剑更加狂暴，此时他所有的思绪一瞬间清空，冈比亚的话说得乱七八糟的，但是他抓住了几句重点，就是宝宝是巴托洛米奥生的，宝宝另一个父亲很传奇。<br/>
很传奇吗？<br/>
卡文迪许眼睛闪闪亮，他当了那么久的焦点，执着了那么久的人气，都没此时在别人嘴里听到的那句“宝宝的父亲很传奇”来的吸引，他握着杜兰德尔的手都放松了下来，露出一个甜美的笑容，甚至可以说是有点羞涩的问对方：“宝宝的另一个父亲，怎么传奇了？”</p><p>“大哥，一号船长大哥，我这样叫你不介意吧？”冈比亚小心翼翼地问他，见对方点点头表示不介意之后还觉得这个大哥很随和，根本就没有船长以前形容的那么恐怖嘛。<br/>
这个秘密在他心里憋了许久，终于找到一个知心人能让他吐露一番，他显得十分轻松惬意却又神秘兮兮，他趴了过来，附在卡文迪许耳边悄悄地跟他说：<br/>
“说出来你可能不信！”<br/>
“宝宝的另一个父亲，是红发！！”<br/>
“四皇——红发香克斯！！！”</p><p> </p><p>十二、</p><p>被杜兰德尔架在脖子上，冈比亚觉得下一秒自己脑袋就要掉了。他看着面前的卡文迪许脸色变来变去的，最后为了发泄一般，又往旁边挥出一剑，又一条新的“小道”被剑气铲出，冈比亚真的哭了出来，眼泪鼻涕一瞬间流了满面。<br/>
“哥，大哥，一号船长大哥……”<br/>
冈比亚知道对方在恼怒，但是根本不知道对方在恼怒什么，叫了他几声大哥之后也说不出什么实际的话，只能一味的求饶。</p><p>卡文迪许看着这张脸觉得恶心，一瞬间就把剑拿开，人却犹如困兽一样走来走去，“你说孩子的另一个父亲，是红发？”他实在想不明白，为什么会和红发扯上关系？<br/>
“哥哥，老大他烧了红发的旗子啊，你说红发为什么放过他？”<br/>
“四皇，那是四皇啊。”<br/>
“每个进入新世界的新人，不是挑战四皇就是拜倒在四皇门下。”<br/>
“把四皇旗子烧了，还不够挑战吗？”<br/>
……<br/>
冈比亚害怕过头，越说越乱，但是他想传递的意思卡文迪许也能明白：红发的旗子被烧了却那么大度放过元凶，肯定是因为两人发生过什么，红发把老大放了……</p><p>对方说得很有道理，卡文迪许一下子也反驳不了，或者这真的是……真相。<br/>
暴躁的他一直在走来走去，拖着杜兰德尔重重地划过冈比亚面前的土地，本来堆满枯枝落叶的地面已经拖出了几十条剑痕了，冈比亚是真的怕下一秒剑痕就出现在自己身上。<br/>
“那……红发知道这事吗？”卡文迪许走了半天，脑里把所有剧情都补了个遍，他万分确定这孩子不可能是红发的，一定是自己的，但是为什么他的船员们都觉得是红发的，是巴托洛米奥自己往那边暗示过，让他们都误会了？</p><p>“不知道。”<br/>
卡文迪许迅速扭过头看着他，对方立刻摆摆手补充着：“我是说，我不知道红发知不知道。”<br/>
“当时老大烧了旗子之后没多久，就被红发的手下带走了，然后我们在原地等了他三个月，就只等来一封信，说红发放了我们走，他让我们继续航行，他先回东海一趟，大概七八个月之后再回来找我们。”<br/>
“然后，他回来的时候，大姐头和宝宝就跟着来了。”<br/>
“他说这宝宝是他和大姐头生的，可是那几个月，大姐头都不知道在哪片海上飘着呢，而老大他跟红发在一起啊。”<br/>
“虽然孩子也是红头发，可是大姐头的发色没那么红啊，这明显就是红发的孩子。”</p><p>如果不是万分确定这孩子是自己的，卡文迪许都快要被冈比亚说服了。<br/>
他觉得再问下去自己就要疯了，面对这修罗场，白马都不愿意出来，只留他一个领略怒气的升降，不断冒起的怒气又不断被自己压下去。<br/>
最后卡文迪许阴森森地看着冈比亚说：“那孩子跟红发没关系，那是我的孩子。”说完之后就消失不见了。<br/>
冈比亚直接把拳头塞进自己嘴巴里，用力咬着不吭声，他怕自己一尖叫把这事说了出去，老大给红发戴绿帽，他们整船人够红发一剑吗？</p><p>卡文迪许赶回镇上的时候，时间其实也没过多久，巴托洛米奥刚刚把宝宝从岸边带回来，宝宝觉得有点无聊，又睡着了，作为一个奶爸，他察觉宝宝最近睡眠时间逐渐变多，比刚刚出生那时候还多，他很伤心，根本不知道怎么办才好。<br/>
不过他走回房间的时候，德扎亚已经醒了过来，正站在门前等他。<br/>
德扎亚拿着个笔记本，上面密密麻麻的写满了各医院的资料，他们每到一个岛上，首先做的工作就是收集各医院医生信息，然后带着宝宝过去看，其实昨天在路过酒吧之前，他们已经带宝宝看过镇上的医生了，结果还是一样，对方看不出到底是什么问题。</p><p>巴托洛米奥打开门示意德扎亚进去再聊，就看到卡文迪许怒气冲冲地赶过来，他一来就站定在巴托洛米奥面前，问：“宝宝是我的孩子，你为什么要暗示大家他是红发的孩子？”<br/>
巴托洛米奥第一时间是发愣，他一下子理不通这红发到底哪来的，然后他才反应过来，卡文迪许知道这个孩子的事了，就算他是脸皮厚到是能当众脱裤子撒尿的那种人，这个时候也觉得有点尴尬，但更多的则是愤怒。<br/>
又一次，他把孩子塞进德扎亚怀里，揪着卡文迪许的衣领两人破窗跳到街道上。<br/>
巴托洛米奥气到都不想用能力，因为在卡文迪许面前用能力，他就觉得手指痛，当时被捏断食指和中指的情景历历在目，他也不愿意再自取其辱，所以他只抡起个拳头，对着卡文迪许那张万人迷的脸揍下去。<br/>
卡文迪许没挡着，嘴角被狠狠地揍了一拳，瞬间乌青一片。</p><p>婴儿最是敏感，两个父亲打架，两人的愤怒值让宝宝睡觉都不安稳，一下子醒了过来，看到抱着自己的人不是巴托洛米奥之后，哇哇哇地哭了。<br/>
德扎亚抱着宝宝冲到街道上，听到宝宝的哭声，骑在卡文迪许身上的巴图洛米奥停止了揍他的动作，迅速起身接过宝宝来哄。<br/>
卡文迪许自诩貌美（他也确实貌美），平时都十分注重各种形象，此时却因为两人扭打起来衣服都被扯得乱七八糟，还有那张无暇的脸上青一块紫一块，贵公子的形象有点崩坏，但巴托洛米奥也不好过，鼻子被揍了一拳，鼻血哗哗地流。<br/>
现在他单手抱着宝宝，另一只手捏着鼻子止血，说出的话声音闷闷的。<br/>
他说：“我不知道你扯红发是什么意思，但宝宝确实是你的孩子。”<br/>
“万一宝宝哪天不在了，你是有权利知道这个的。”</p><p> </p><p>十三、</p><p>“什么意思？什么宝宝不在了？”卡文迪许无辜般露出一脸的茫然，巴托洛米奥看的更加生气，抱着宝宝转身就，他也不好拉着对方，只能看向德扎亚。<br/>
一想到这事德扎亚心里也不好受，眼眶先红了，示意卡文迪许跟上来，先简单地把宝宝从出生到现在的情况跟他说一下。<br/>
回到旅馆，巴托洛米奥抱着宝宝正站在前台把破窗的维修费用补齐，看到两人一同进来也没说什么，交齐钱之后又抱着宝宝走回房间。<br/>
巴托洛米奥在房间内把宝宝放床上，拿个几个枕头围着他让他睡觉，然后坐床边发呆，很快德扎亚和卡文迪许就过来了，他一边走一边拿块手帕擦着脸，到房间外面的时候刚好擦完，他站在外面，犹豫着要不要进去。<br/>
最终还是德扎亚示意他进去，这种时候有什么事要大家一起商量。</p><p>“宝宝生病？身上的红线有医生怀疑是植物的根？”卡文迪许靠在墙边盯着熟睡的宝宝，根本想象不出这个爱笑的小天使怎么会患有这么古怪的病。<br/>
“特拉法尔加呢？你们找过他没有？”他觉得自己心都揪起来了，就把自己知道的名医都点了个遍。<br/>
“找过了。”德扎亚点了点头，“一开始找的就是他，当时乔巴也在，罗说红线大家眼里都看得到，但是他用能力来扫描的时候，根本扫描不出问题，他说宝宝体内没红线……”<br/>
“两个名医都看不出问题，我们只能带着宝宝各处打探了。”</p><p>“是根吗？”卡文迪许垂下了头，心里也想起了巨型玫瑰的事，宝宝的出生肯定也是因为那个古怪的空间里的巨型玫瑰，“怎么会这样？”他咬着牙，使劲锤了一拳在墙上，这是玫瑰花的报复吗，那些红线长在自己身上多好，为什么要对一个无辜的孩子这么残忍。<br/>
卡文迪许俯下身仔细地看一眼宝宝，心想巴托洛米奥一团人也是眼瘸，这一头红发，明明是玫瑰红啊。<br/>
他伸手出来摸了摸宝宝柔软的头发，那双湛蓝的眼睛盯着空中不知名的一处，隔着时空对巨型玫瑰说：“这是你对我把你砍倒之后的报复吧？你想重生？或者离开那个古怪的空间？或者拿我的命？”<br/>
“只要你说出来——”</p><p>“够了，不要再神神叨叨的了。”巴托洛米奥被卡文迪许的神经病行为弄得烦躁，其实更神经病的事情他都做过，也懒得跟对方说，他现在只是嫌卡文迪许吵着宝宝，不让宝宝睡个好觉而已。<br/>
最后大家也没讨论出个什么结果，卡文迪许在他们旁边也开个房间，在这边住下。<br/>
接下来的几天里，巴托洛米奥和德扎亚抱着宝宝出去找别的医生，卡文迪许都一路跟着，随着一个医院一个医院的找过，每次的结论都是无能为力、看不出什么毛病，他的心就跟落石一样，一路往下滚，还不断的被磕碎碰撞，他抬眼看到巴托洛米奥已经麻木的一张脸，心里更觉难过。</p><p>巴托洛米奥双手抱胸靠在房间外走廊窗边，淡淡的月光透过窗子洒下，拉长了他的影子，他嘴里叼着一根烟没抽，只是不断用牙齿来碾着过滤嘴，一点火星随着他咬来咬去不断晃动，卡文迪许走到他身边站着。<br/>
“你……”卡文迪许开口想问问对方有什么打算。<br/>
“不想我再打你你就闭嘴。”巴托洛米奥把香烟吐掉之后踩灭火星，他低头看着那扭曲的香烟，没有理卡文迪许。<br/>
“我们带宝宝回去那个岛上看看吧，回去之后可能就有办法了呢。”卡文迪许自己说出决定，只等着巴托洛米奥同意就可执行。<br/>
“……”巴托洛米奥叹了口气，“我也有这个打算。”<br/>
“也没剩几个医院了，等这边医院看完之后就出发吧。”巴托洛米奥转身离开，背对着他丢下这么一句话。<br/>
卡文迪许看着对方的背影，绿色的鸡冠头就算在这朦胧的月光下也十分清晰，跟杂草一样的人，其实到现在卡文迪许也想不明白，当初怎么就发生了那样的事。</p><p>那时候是白马先动的手。<br/>
当时虽然是白马占据了身体，但是卡文迪许也是有知觉的，巴托洛米奥晕了过去之后主人格就换了回来，他附在上方看着身下的巴托洛米奥，被虐得有点惨，手部所有的关节全部被卸掉，双手手指也被自己捏断，还有身下，一片糟糕。<br/>
当时卡文迪许还在对方身体里，他小心翼翼地退出之后，帮对方翻身回仰躺的姿势，因为他的动作，卡文迪许看到自己留着对方体内的白浊随着动作溢出，他伸手拨了自己一把汗湿的头发，一下子不知道怎么好。<br/>
说真的，卡文迪许一直对各种美人没什么大感觉，因为在他看来再美的人也没自己美，但是他万万没想到会在这里把巴托洛米奥给上了。<br/>
对方是个海贼，当海贼之前还是个混黑道的，而且还是个白痴，他没见过这么不靠谱的人，性格嚣张狂妄，狂热起来比自己还要疯，还有什么，对了，他说话带口音，还有这张脸，卡文迪许捏着对方的脸看一下，这眼纹，这鼻环，每一样都不符合他的美学。<br/>
卡文迪许在那抓狂地想，唯一有点可能让他满意的，就是对方也是超新星，还不让自己讨厌。<br/>
卡文迪许越想越疯，抓着对方前额的头发不断地看巴托洛米奥这张恶鬼一样的脸：到底怎么回事，怎么自己又硬了！！！</p><p>卡文迪许靠在窗前忽然想起这段往事，那抓在手里如同杂草一样的头发的触感还没消失，他却忽然跳醒一样，他想到了一个可能有效的方法，匆匆回到房间，抓起了电话虫。<br/>
“喂，蕾贝卡吗？不好意思现在吵醒你……”</p><p>剩下的医院三人用了一天时间走完，晚上回到房间，巴托洛米奥和德扎亚商量一下打算回去原来的岛上，看看能有什么办法不。<br/>
倒是德扎亚提起了卡文迪许怎么一从医院出来就匆匆往回赶，巴托洛米奥摇了摇头说：“不管他了，我们准备一下就出发吧。”<br/>
话音刚落，他的房门被锤得震天响，卡文迪许在外面叫着：“快开门啊，我有办法了。”<br/>
巴托洛米奥从未觉得卡文迪许的声音如此悦耳过。</p><p> </p><p>十四、</p><p>“回德雷斯罗萨？”巴托洛米奥皱着眉头问他。<br/>
卡文迪许觉得巴托洛米奥是个白痴，巴托洛米奥其实也觉得对方是个不靠谱的疯子。<br/>
因为东西早就收拾好，现在是巴托洛米奥带着宝宝上了卡文迪许的船，先一步出发，德扎亚留下来带着小弟们跟着。<br/>
这句话是在船舱内安置好宝宝之后，他逮着对方问的。</p><p>“是格林比特。”卡文迪许一脸严肃地点了点头，“我昨晚忽然想起的，雷欧的能力，或许有用。”<br/>
“他不是缝缝果实吗？”巴托洛米奥想起天真单纯的小人族，雷欧的样子在脑里浮现出来。<br/>
“他能把任何东西都缝一起，那他能不能也把这些根缝一起呢？”卡文迪许眼睛亮亮地看着巴托洛米奥说，“昨晚我打电话问了蕾贝卡，她今天就找到了雷欧，雷欧说可以试下。”<br/>
“可以试下。”巴托洛米奥给自己信心一样重复了这句话，然后抬手用力扇了自己一个耳光，“我怎么就没想过雷欧？而且他们的公主拥有治愈果实能力，至少……可以帮宝宝缓解下疼痛。”<br/>
“嗯！”卡文迪许使劲地点了点头。</p><p>卡文迪许下令船只加足马力，加上顺风顺水，航行了十天左右，终于到达了德雷斯罗萨附近海域。<br/>
“雷欧说已经做好了准备，让我们直接去格林比特。蕾贝卡也会在那边的铁桥旁等我们，跟我们一起过去。”卡文迪许挂了电话虫之后，转头跟巴托洛米奥说。<br/>
“还有半个小时就到了。”卡文迪许看到巴托洛米奥垂着个脑袋，他走到对方身边拍着对方肩膀，开口安慰道，“准备下船了，会没事的。”<br/>
巴托洛米奥点了点头，回到船舱内抱起宝宝。<br/>
这十天之内，宝宝醒来的时间越来越少，巴托洛米奥什么话都不想说了，靠的都是卡文迪许每天守在电话虫旁，随时跟乔巴或者罗，在他们的指点下让自己船医过来，一起协助照顾宝宝。<br/>
其实宝宝没什么好照顾的，他就是昏睡时间越来越长，巴托洛米奥在早上太阳一出来的时候就抱着他出去看海鸥，看了几天宝宝也腻了，无论鸟儿怎么叫，他都没兴趣，只是埋头呼呼大睡。</p><p>船只停泊稳当，两人就抱着宝宝下船，看到蕾贝卡身上背着一个大包裹，手心托着雷欧和曼雪莉公主在铁桥边等着。<br/>
见到了两人走进，曼雪莉公主先跳到宝宝身上，拿出一个花壶，在宝宝的手上浇了点治愈之泪，事实证明来格林比特来对了，宝宝动了下，睡醒过来，见到美丽的公主懂得对着她笑了，平时这个时候他一直沉睡的。<br/>
宝宝的情况卡文迪许早已经在电话虫内讲清楚了，雷欧带队，大家通过密道来到了深藏在巨大原始森林底下的国家——咚嗒嗒王国。</p><p>三人来到竖立着诺兰度雕像的广场上，大家盘腿坐着，把宝宝放在地上，大家屏息等待，雷欧正闭着眼睛探索一下宝宝身体里的“根”。<br/>
过了一段时间，雷欧睁开眼，他看着巴托洛米奥和卡文迪许，有点欲言又止。<br/>
卡文迪许说：“你想问什么，就问吧。”<br/>
“我是不知道怎么形容……”雷欧在斟酌着用语，“这些根……怎么说呢……你们说，医生们都探测不到是吗？”<br/>
“是的，一意识到不妥，我就找过路飞前辈，乔巴和罗都给宝宝看过，他们说肉眼能看到，但是扫描不出。还有我们也去过医院看过，拍过片子，就是这些，都显示宝宝身体很健康。”巴托洛米奥一边说，一边把片子递给雷欧，雷欧表示看不懂，是曼雪莉公主接了过来仔细看着，公主看了一遍之后说，“确实是正常的片子，看不出丝毫毛病。”<br/>
“因为……这些根不在这个空间。”雷欧犹豫了一下之后，才找到一个合理的形容，“就是另外有些东西，透过宝宝的身体，想来到这里。”</p><p>那个时间流速跟这里不一样的空间。<br/>
那里没有黑夜，能看到东西，但是发现不到光源。<br/>
哀嚎的玫瑰，巨型的玫瑰。<br/>
玫瑰倒下的那一刻，一瞬间世界的反色。<br/>
……</p><p>“不过我可以把它们缝起来。”雷欧抓着手里的针，有点小骄傲地说着，“以前不行的，最近我的奇术进步了，我能抓到它，把它们缝一起拿出来了。”<br/>
“只不过拿出来之后不知道放在哪里，我总觉得这个不是好东西。”说到这里，雷欧又有点小犹豫。<br/>
那棵诡异的玫瑰想来到这个世界做什么，还没人知道，没人能保证它的善意，万一它想过来殖民，种下亿万小玫瑰，以这植物无论在什么地方都能长根的霸道的性子，那么这个世界，还有别的生物生存空间吗？<br/>
小人族天性善良单纯，不能让他们承受这个把魔盒打开的恶名的。</p><p>“既然它能长在宝宝的身体里，那别人身体应该都行。”卡文迪许没有犹豫，在雷欧说不知道把“根”拿出来之后放哪里的一瞬间，他就决定了。<br/>
他一边说，一边挽起自己左手的袖子，露出一条洁白无暇的手臂，这手臂肌肤晶莹剔透，泛着如玉光泽，巴托洛米奥看着有点晃眼，他抬头望着对方，只见对方一字一字口齿清晰地说：<br/>
“就让我来当这个容器，把根缝进我身体里面吧。”</p><p> </p><p>十五、</p><p>“还是……”巴托洛米奥的速度也很快，他把袖子往上一推，也露出自己的手臂，但是被卡文迪许按了下来，对方表情严肃地看着他，摇了摇头。<br/>
“如果准备好了，不如现在就开始吧。”卡文迪许觉得事不宜迟，宝宝状况一天比一天差，现在开始是最好的。<br/>
“不要，还是我……”巴托洛米奥可不服气对方的擅作主张，急冲冲地向雷欧提议。<br/>
“你再吵下去，我有的是办法让你闭嘴。”卡文迪许表情一变，白马那阴恻恻的脸看向他，“你不会想在这里试的。”<br/>
说到底，巴托洛米奥还是有点怵对方这个样子的，于是他安静了下来。</p><p>雷欧点了点头，他看向曼雪莉公主，公主也点了点头，抬头看向蕾贝卡，蕾贝卡解开她一路背着的巨大包裹，里面装得满满的都是献血蒲公英花药。<br/>
“这些花药是这几天我们准备，全部来自德雷斯罗萨的民众，他们听说帮助过他们的恩人孩子生病了，全部跑过来献血的。”曼雪莉公主站在宝宝旁边，抚摸着宝宝的身体，公主的声音仿佛有种奇妙的能力，让宝宝平静下来，安稳地睡着了。<br/>
“谢谢，谢谢大家。”巴托洛米奥和卡文迪许此时也不知道说什么，只能不断地道谢。</p><p>该准备的东西都准备好了，雷欧举着两根针站在宝宝前面，先跟大家说下可能会出现的状况。<br/>
“这个可能会很痛，但是公主在旁边，会尽量减少宝宝的痛苦的。”雷欧忧心地看着两人，两人作为宝宝的父亲，他怕他们到时候接受不了，“你们……要不要回避一下？”<br/>
巴托洛米奥摇了摇头，他说：“宝宝出生之后我就跟离开过他，我就在这里看着。”<br/>
卡文迪许没说什么，一样地摇摇头。<br/>
“好！”雷欧点点头，给自己加油一样说着：“我会用最快的速度取出来，减少宝宝的痛苦。”<br/>
“但是缝进你身体的时候，你要做好心理准备，也可能会很痛的。”雷欧转头看着卡文迪许。<br/>
卡文迪许再挪一下位置，弯下身，把左手胳膊放在雷欧的身侧，点了点头表示自己清楚，并让雷欧开始吧。</p><p>就算巴托洛米奥做了无数心理准备，也没想过那么痛，宝宝只是一瞬间哭了一下，然后就晕了，昏迷之后他身体抽搐，本来白白嫩嫩的身体皮肤全部涨红。<br/>
雷欧的速度确实很快，但是再快那个疼痛还是到来，那种痛楚冲刷着神经，作为把宝宝带到这个世上的人，巴托洛米奥也感受到了那份痛楚，还有哀嚎，他咬着牙承受，却在一瞬间晕了过去。<br/>
曼雪莉公主站在旁边，有序地把花药投入到宝宝身体里。<br/>
几乎就几秒钟的时间，就像一张花型的网状一样，花痕从胸口开始升起，一个节点一个节点的扯出“根”，然后被雷欧跳到半空中，把红色花痕和它的根缝成一团，一个极薄的平面图案变成一个红色小球，投到了卡文迪许的左手前臂上。</p><p>接收到花痕的一瞬间，卡文迪许两人人格不断变换，几乎是一秒轮流一次来分别承担痛苦，他脸色惨白惨白的，汗水如同泉涌一样把衣服全部打湿，这种痛苦从肌肤底下，从骨髓深处，从神经血管，从细胞，从基因中渗出，凡是有缝隙相接的地方，痛苦犹如被扭干的毛巾上的水分一样，从相接处透出来。同时，痛苦也来自全身各处，不止是这个手臂，接收的一瞬间是手臂在痛，下一秒那痛苦就立刻移到了腹部，当腹部的痛沿着神经爬向脑海中的时候，这种痛苦又移动到了头脑深处……他咬着牙躺了下来，不断抽搐着。<br/>
蕾贝卡怕他会无意识地踢到宝宝，立刻抱着宝宝离到远处。<br/>
甚至曼雪莉公主看他难受，给他投了几颗花药，他居然还有意识，嘴唇一张一合发出无声的拒绝，让公主别把花药浪费在他身上，都留给宝宝用。<br/>
公主心肠软，转而又把花药投给宝宝，但同时她也拿出花壶，给他浇治愈之泪。</p><p>本来卡文迪许以为这种痛苦会如同浪花冲刷岸边，到海枯石烂才能停止的时候，痛苦就这么莫名其妙的停止了。他浑身绵软，一瞬间放松了下来，但是僵硬的四肢和躯体还保持这蜷缩的状态，但他意识已经清醒了。<br/>
蕾贝卡发现了他意识已经清醒，立刻抱着宝宝过来递给他面前，宝宝光秃秃的身子上，已经没有了那种红色的根状痕迹，是一个白白嫩嫩的胖宝宝了。<br/>
卡文迪许咧嘴一笑，却发现自己满口血腥味，他舌头还是自由的，舔了下牙齿，发现原来是痛苦太多，他咬牙承受的时候用力过度，把牙龈压迫松动了，这些都是小问题，他不再理会，只是侧头看向还躺在他身边的巴托洛米奥，对方仍然没醒过来。</p><p>在他盯着看的时候，巴托洛米奥眼皮颤动，卡文迪许挣扎着爬起来，蕾贝卡想扶他一把，他摆了摆手，自己挪过去，俯身到巴托洛米奥正上方，对方一睁眼，就看到卡文迪许笑的极其灿烂的一张脸，虽然满口血迹，虽然头发汗湿，虽然脸色惨白。<br/>
但那还是极其灿烂的一张笑脸。<br/>
美人果然是美人，他说出的话都是那么地悦耳。<br/>
他说：“我们成功了！”</p><p> </p><p>十六、</p><p>巴托洛米奥的状态比卡文迪许的好上很多，他只是痛了一瞬间就昏迷过去，很好切断了痛感，而且痛苦主要还是在宝宝身上，他只是起了一个分担的作用。<br/>
不过幸亏有曼雪莉公主的能力，还有德雷斯罗萨人民献出的花药，宝宝在曼雪莉公主源源不断的治疗之下，也没承受多少痛苦。现在巴托洛米奥正强撑着起来，盘腿坐在地上，抱着宝宝哭得稀里哗啦的。<br/>
卡文迪许虚弱地躺地上想，可能是他见识少，他是真没见过有人这么爱哭的，哭得还那么自然，那么……让人无语。<br/>
巴托洛米奥激动的眼泪都流完之后，终于注意到还躺在他身边暂时还动不了的卡文迪许了，他就伸手拉了对方衣襟一看，洁白的胸膛，没有痕迹。<br/>
卡文迪许反了个白眼，把左手举起来给他看，“在这里，没有扩散。雷欧缝得很好。”<br/>
巴托洛米奥抓过对方的手腕凑近看，就一个红点，大概有拇指那么大，他还伸手摸了一把，肌肤没有异常，光滑细腻的触感，跟普通肌肤一样。<br/>
“别看了，没什么感觉，就像多了颗痣一样。”卡文迪许把手收回来，捋下衣袖盖住。<br/>
怎么可能没感觉呢，他收回手的时候，还在微微地颤抖着。<br/>
“谢谢！”巴托洛米奥此时也不知道说什么，能说的只有这句了。<br/>
卡文迪许笑了笑，轻轻地说：“客气！”</p><p>两人休息了两天，卡文迪许觉得自己休息好了就提议要去原来那个岛上，看看能不能再进去一趟那个古怪的空间，卡文迪许的计划是如果能进去，就把这团“根”弄出来，让它继续在古怪空间里面长就行，如果进不去，那么自己手臂就跟个不知道什么时候爆发的炸弹一样，去个无人岛呆着总比在这里好。<br/>
巴托洛米奥表示他跟着一起去，一开始卡文迪许不肯，但是无论他怎么要挟都好，巴托洛米奥都不松口，不肯改变主意，下定了决心，他说：“你就算不让我跟你一起去，我也会偷偷跟着。除非你现在杀了我，我不会改变主意的。”<br/>
“宝宝的病治好之后，我就不担心他了，就让他留在德雷斯罗萨吧，他长大之后当个普通人也好，当个海贼也好，甚至当个海军也好，那都是他的选择，他现在有了选择的权利，我觉得已经足够了。”说完之后，巴托洛米奥把宝宝放在正仰躺着的卡文迪许胸膛之上。<br/>
他低头看了下宝宝那红色的脑袋，笑了一下，忽然想起一个问题，他问了出来：“你一直叫他宝宝，他叫什么名字？”<br/>
“没有，我没有给他取名。”巴托洛米奥摇了摇头，“本来想等他大点才取个名字的，后来因为这事，就把取名的事情给忘记了。”<br/>
“那你现在取个吧，宝宝经历过那么多事情，也算是长大了。”卡文迪许举着宝宝让他双脚踩着自己的胸膛学走路，宝宝玩得可开心了，一直咯咯地笑着。<br/>
巴托洛米奥笑得比他更开心，甚至表情有点扭曲，他说：“我想叫他路飞——”<br/>
“不要——”卡文迪许立刻否定了这个名字。</p><p>一直到出发之前，宝宝的名字都没定下来。<br/>
倒是蕾贝卡抱着宝宝，肩膀上站着雷欧和曼雪莉公主，四人一起在铁桥边送别两人的时候，她笑着说：“你们可以等回来再确定名字的，不用着急，我会好好照顾他的。”<br/>
雷欧拿出两根小小的针递给卡文迪许，说等他们进入到那个空间之后，可以用这两根针把“根”挑出来，操作很简单，对着花痕扎下去就行了。然后曼雪莉公主递过一个大背囊给他们，说这里面也是献血蒲公英花药，你们都带上，肯定能用得上。<br/>
卡文迪许把包括斯莱曼在内的船员们和法露露都留下来，而巴托洛米奥则留了三封信，一封是给他的小弟们的，一封是给德扎亚，还有一封，他说是留给宝宝的，如果自己回不来，等宝宝长大之后再给他看。<br/>
蕾贝卡实在不知道说什么好，只是让两人一切小心。</p><p>告别之后，两人登上卡文迪许的船出发。<br/>
船是卡文迪许开的，航行没多久，巴托洛米奥一手捂着腹部，一手捂着嘴跪在甲板上，脸色发黑地说：“你真厉害，还会开船……呕……”<br/>
卡文迪许一脚踢过去骂他：“你要吐就把头伸出去吐，别吐甲板上！你们一团人都晕船当什么海贼。”<br/>
船只逆流航行，船速不快还摇摆不定，所以巴托洛米奥晕得很厉害，趴在船舷上干呕个不停。<br/>
“我出海……呕……是因为路飞前辈的……呕……”巴托洛米奥有气没力地说着。<br/>
这干呕声简直就是精神污染，卡文迪许的耳朵被虐待了几天实在受不了，让他快住嘴，别说话了，太晕的话就躺下来比较好受点。于是巴托洛米奥趔趔趄趄地晕回房间里头，躺床上不动了，不敢动。</p><p>船只航行几天之后，洋流平稳了下来，船只没那么晃了，巴托洛米奥习惯了之后觉得不难受，又精神回来了，设定了自动行驶之后，两人坐在船舱里喝酒，两人你一杯我一杯的灌着，一开始卡文迪许还在慢慢细品，结果巴托洛米奥牛饮一样的猛灌之后，他被带偏了，两人成了斗酒，看谁喝得多。<br/>
可能是晚上的月色美好，涛声悦耳，加上酒精的催化作用，两人嘴唇撞在了一起，最后变成了卡文迪许压着巴托洛米奥在船舱的每个角落操弄着，喘息声如月光一样，填满了船舱每个角落。刺激太过的时候，巴托洛米奥还把对方的肩膀和脖子当成磨牙棒，他的牙齿尖而利，一口下去一个清晰的咬痕，皮肤破皮慢慢渗血，把卡文迪许刺激得眼都红了，他抓着对方后脑勺汗湿的头发把他的头拉起来，对着那嘴唇咬下去。<br/>
到了最后，卡文迪许把性器拔出来全射在巴托洛米奥的小腹上，对方抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看他无声地询问原因。<br/>
卡文迪许摇了摇头，俯身下去贴在他耳边喘息着说：“花痕还在我体内，我怕你再怀上了……”<br/>
巴托洛米奥一拳揍过去。<br/>
男人生孩子这种诡异的事，生一次就够了，还会有第二次吗？</p><p> </p><p>十七、</p><p>船只再接着航行几天，终于来到当初那个小岛，两人找到当时那天然港口把船停泊好之后一起上岸，无人岛变化不大，从岸边看一样看不到山势起伏的痕迹，这确确实实是个平地岛屿。两人一下子也没个办法，就在岸边休整一下，打算明天再进去探过。<br/>
晚上两人在沙滩上升起一堆篝火，这片海域今夜天朗气清，正处于春夏交际时分的五月，卡文迪许双手枕着手臂仰躺着，仿佛迷失在这片令人沉醉的星空里，只不过他看了一眼巴托洛米奥，对方正拿着一根树枝在拨动篝火，显得很是无聊。<br/>
“喂，躺下来啊，坐着多无聊。”卡文迪许招呼着巴托洛米奥。<br/>
巴托洛米奥扭头看他一眼说：“我早上睡够了，现在精神着呢。”<br/>
卡文迪许露出一脸恍然大悟的表情，这表情让巴托洛米奥看得窝火，想骂点什么又骂不出，就扭头不再理他，让他自己躺着。</p><p>可是他刚扭头没多久，卡文迪许就伸手抓着他衣服后背，把他硬是扯下躺着了，巴托洛米奥刚要发怒，卡文迪许翻身俯在他上方，低头看着他。<br/>
在巴托洛米奥眼里，卡文迪许的背后高悬着深邃的星空，两束金发垂下贴在自己的胸膛上，因为背着星光，对方的表情看得并不清晰，就算是那双跟天空一个颜色的蓝眼睛，在夜幕衬托之下，也显得幽深不明。<br/>
“你……”巴托洛米奥被卡文迪许这样盯着觉得有点恐怖，他不怵卡文迪许，但是他有点怵白马，此时他表情不明的样子，让他怀疑起来对方是不是已经被第二人格占据了身体。<br/>
卡文迪许又伸手捏住他下巴，亲了上去。好了，两人又滚到了一起。</p><p>卡文迪许最喜欢的姿势就是压着巴托洛米奥，让对方修长的腿圈在自己腰上，自己置身内里使劲操他，然后双手压着对方双手置在头侧，十指紧扣，情动之时更是抓得双手肌肤泛白，特别是指关节处，骨骼狰狞突出，无不显出对方此刻有多用力有多激动。<br/>
被对方压在身下的巴托洛米奥，这时候有些心惊胆战，因放不开而想些有的没的心思不知道飘到那里去的时候，就会被卡文迪许咬一口，力道不重，但会留下痕迹，等他回过神来对方也会温柔一点，动作轻柔缓慢，带给他不一样的快感。</p><p>因为嫌自己俯身两侧头发会垂下来，卡文迪许在丢在旁边的衣服堆里摸出一根发带，放在嘴里咬着，就着还插在巴托洛米奥身体的姿势，自己抬起双手拢一把头发，然后单手握住，另一手慢条斯理地抽出发带，明明他咬的时候是发带中部，只要把嘴唇张开就能拿出，但是他偏偏要轻含着发带，慢悠悠地抽出，双唇从发带中部一路吻到发带尾部，只为了在后脑勺扎个马尾。<br/>
卡文迪许居高临下，垂着眼睛看巴托洛米奥，对方看自己的眼神直勾勾地，双唇微张还咽了一点唾沫，他抿嘴而笑，手指点在对方喉结之上，指尖顺着肌肤划过下巴划到下唇停止，往上一推把他的嘴唇合拢，他说，“不要再露出这样的表情。”<br/>
其实卡文迪许扎个马尾也是几秒钟的时间，巴托洛米奥却觉得好像过了很久，久到他觉得有点渴，从两人相连之处，到心，到喉咙，到嘴唇，都渴望着卡文迪许，于是，圈着对方腰身的双腿，勾了一下。<br/>
卡文迪许露出的笑容比此时划过天际的彗星还明亮，它拖着长而稀疏的彗尾路过这片夜空，他从巴托洛米奥的眼里看到倒映出来的天文景色，他俯下身贴着对方的耳边说：“我还在布鲁乔亚王国的时候我的老师跟我说过，有些彗星是有周期的，只不过看周期长短，它们总会回归，而有些则没有，只路过这片夜空一次，则再也不见。”<br/>
“而彗星周期里也分长短，有短周期，人这一辈子能遇到两次以上，有长周期，人这一辈子甚至一次都没遇到过。”<br/>
“……”巴托洛米奥有点不耐烦，不知道对方想说什么，只有再勾他一下，让他别废话。<br/>
卡文迪许意会到他的意思，就没再废话，露出的笑容愈加灿烂，身下的动作愈加狂妄，把巴托洛米奥的意识带到不知哪片宇宙深处去了。</p><p>两人云收雨歇之后，巴托洛米奥已经睡着，卡文迪许把他圈进怀里，摸着对方的食指和中指，这两根手指因为想阻止白马的侵犯而被捏断过，在这几天的性事里因为自己的抚摸他还会不自觉的颤抖，卡文迪许觉得很抱歉，他圈着对方贴在对方耳边轻声说着刚才没说完的话：<br/>
“刚刚那颗彗星是短周期的，你还会再次见到，等我出来了，我教你看星图。”</p><p>第二天巴托洛米奥醒来的时候，天已大亮，他抓着自己乱七八糟的头发，看了下周围，只有已经熄灭的篝火冒出的一缕青烟，卡文迪许已经不见了踪影。<br/>
巴托洛米奥心里想着，他到底跑哪里去了，怎么他的佩剑也不在？<br/>
慢悠悠地穿好衣服，再慢悠悠地走到船只停泊的地方，巴托洛米奥跳上了船，嘴里一直喊着：“卷心菜，卷心菜你在吗？”他寻了一圈，没见到人。<br/>
既然都回到了船舱，巴托洛米奥干脆在船上吃点干粮，吃完之后，他带上点干粮又慢悠悠地走回到篝火之处，坐那等着卡文迪许，可是一直等到太阳落山，对方都没出现。<br/>
巴托洛米奥生气地把干粮用力往地上一摔，“TMD，他跑哪里去了？”</p><p> </p><p>十八、</p><p>巴托洛米奥举着个火把，头也不回地往密林里面找去，他就不信卡文迪许牛逼到能游回去，临阵逃脱可是懦夫行为，他肯定是想自己扛下一切，自己去找那古怪空间了。<br/>
一开始巴托洛米奥独自进入密林的时候还小心翼翼的，后来他放声大叫对方名字，再后来他开出冲击屏障推倒一片树林，嘴里不断骂着“卷心菜，你给我滚出来。”<br/>
他从天黑骂到天亮，喉咙沙哑，嗓子冒烟，如同被烟熏火燎一样，此时天已大亮，火把早已被他熄灭，他一边在密林中寻找，一边把他当混混的时候学到的脏话都骂了一遍。<br/>
巴托洛米奥越骂越激动，但声音更加沙哑，如同磨损锯齿的钢锯在锯木头一样，他捂着嘴，忍不住咳嗽了一声，低头一看手心一片红色，仿佛没事一样，往裤子上擦一擦，继续骂着，那红色被他擦在裤子上，十分明显。</p><p>卡文迪许终于肯现身了。<br/>
他皱着眉头看向巴托洛米奥裤子上那一片红色，无奈地叹气：“你这么拙劣的演技，我一眼就看穿了。”<br/>
“有用就行了。”巴托洛米奥拉着一张脸盯着对方，捏紧拳头走近对方，用力往他腹部揍了一拳，力道不大但对方也不好受。<br/>
“你真是毫不留情啊。”卡文迪许弯腰蜷缩起来，嘴里虽这么说着，可他也知道对方是留手了，不过他演技夸张给巴托洛米奥看而已。<br/>
巴托洛米奥看不穿对方的演技，但是他还是拉着一张脸没动。他是真的生气了。<br/>
卡文迪许也不演了，他直起身子看着巴托洛米奥，“我只是觉得我进去之后万一出不来，你留下照顾宝宝长大也好。”巴托洛米奥垂下双眼，摇了摇头，却什么都不说。<br/>
两人沉默了一会儿之后，还是巴托洛米奥交叉手指，再使出冲击屏障，把前面的树林铲出一条路，示意他跟上回去。<br/>
现在虽然是白天，但林间的水汽一直很重，再加上太阳爆嗮，密林底下更阴凉，巴托洛米奥越走越烦躁，跟在他身后卡文迪许看他烦躁，不知死一样伸手抚上他的后背，这一动作彻底惹恼了他。两人在密林间扭打起来。</p><p>“这架看来是打对了！”卡文迪许的帽子被打掉之后，两人因为扭打移动了一点位置，就移动那么一点，那片长满玫瑰花的山坡突兀地出现在两人面前。<br/>
两人停止扭打站好，看向山顶，光秃秃一片，当时被卡文迪许砍断的巨型玫瑰，没有再长出来。<br/>
卡文迪许挽起袖子，看了一下前臂，可能回到了它的世界，这个红点蠢蠢欲动。此时他的手臂呈现诡异的一幕：原本只是个红点的花痕在扭曲着。看它扭曲的模样，可以猜出它也极度想回到这片空间。<br/>
巴托洛米奥斜着眼看向那扭动的花痕，问他：“痛吗？”<br/>
卡文迪许把衣袖放下，摇了摇头说：“没事，我们上去吧。”</p><p>跟上次一样，就算两人用最快的速度往山顶上跑，也一样跑了六个小时。<br/>
站在光秃秃的山顶上两人歇了一会儿，巴托洛米奥贴紧卡文迪许，拉了拉他的外套问他：“你觉不觉得，这些小玫瑰，好像在看我们？”<br/>
卡文迪许环视一圈，确实，所有的玫瑰花朵，都如朝阳的向日葵一样，把花朵的方向转向山顶，确切地说：是转向卡文迪许。</p><p>“没事。”卡文迪许一脱外套，盘腿坐在草地上，他看着那光秃秃的地方想了一会儿，把一直握在手中的杜兰德尔递给巴托洛米奥。<br/>
巴托洛米奥不自觉地伸手接过来之后，才反应过来：“你把你的剑给我干嘛？”<br/>
卡文迪许慢条斯理地解开衬衫纽扣，把上衣都脱了下来，光裸洁白的上半身还有点昨晚把罗洛米奥留下的痕迹。<br/>
他直直地伸出左臂，五指紧握成拳，看着巴托洛米奥的眼睛一字一字地说：“如果，等下我挑不出花痕，你就把我的手砍了。”</p><p>“什么？”巴托洛米奥急了，他蹲下身子，握着对方的手腕问他，“怎么可能，雷欧不是给了你两根针吗？”<br/>
“我觉得……它好像跟我长一起了。”卡文迪许一脸纠结，然后又安慰对方一样说，“没事，我用右手剑的，砍了不影响。”<br/>
“卧槽！是这个问题吗？”<br/>
眼见两人又要吵了起来，白马的人格瞬间出现，他右手按住巴托洛米奥的手，把对方抓离自己，让他两手握着杜兰德尔，盯着他的眼睛吩咐说：“砍了，我们可能还可以出去的，要不我可能就留在这里当肥料了。”<br/>
巴托洛米奥拿着杜兰德尔的手都抖了。</p><p> </p><p>十九、</p><p>“不说废话了，这鬼东西迫不及待想出来了。”白马示意巴托洛米奥准备好，让他站在自己的左手边，教他如果感觉害怕，就双手握剑闭着眼睛，等自己命令往下一挥就行了。<br/>
巴托洛米奥摇了摇头，否决了这个提议，他说：“我不怕。”<br/>
白马也没再多说，把左臂平举好，拿出雷欧给他的两根针，抵在前臂那片皮肤之上。<br/>
可能感觉到封印自己的能力，花痕挣扎得更厉害，但无论它怎么挣扎，都是在肌肤平面变形，没有突出肌肤的迹象，它这样挣扎也影响到了白马，前臂跟被无数的刺穿透一样，一开始是痛，后来逐渐感觉不到自己前臂，他觉得这手臂已经不是自己的了。<br/>
但是还好上臂目前还有知觉，但是那种穿透感觉逐渐往上蔓延，它在侵占自己的身体。他捏稳雷欧给他的针，扎了下去。<br/>
白马惨叫一声，针消失了。</p><p>巴托洛米奥一直举着剑，他控制自己不去看白马的表情，只盯着那红色的花痕，如果针扎下去它消失了那就证明成功了，如果花痕还在，那他只能让剑落下。<br/>
他不敢大意，他听到了白马的惨叫，也看到针在他手上消失，可是那红色还在，他双手持剑抓稳，用力往下挥——</p><p>“操！”巴托洛米奥大骂了一声。<br/>
白马那表情诡异的脸正抬起看着他，他左手覆盖着武装色，抓稳了剑身，巴托洛米奥的剑挥不下去。<br/>
“不要动，是我！”白马出声喝住了巴托洛米奥，一瞬间，他的脸变了回来，卡文迪许的人格回来了。<br/>
“怎么回事？”巴托洛米奥松开剑柄，手指交叉，一个阻隔屏障出现在两人中间，因为他看到那红色花痕还在卡文迪许的手臂上，但是对方……<br/>
他会不会已经被玫瑰花控制身体了……巴托洛米奥焦急地咬着手指这样想着。</p><p>卡文迪许抚上自己那个花痕，它又变回了一团，安安静静地待着，“我也不知道怎么回事，它出去了，但是这个痕迹还在。”<br/>
“你看。”卡文迪许用下巴示意前方，巴托洛米奥看过去，前面的空地上，有一棵小小的枝丫在发芽，他万分确定，刚才那里是光秃秃的，根本没有枝丫。<br/>
“它会不会是灵魂出去了，尸体留了在你身体里。”巴托洛米小心翼翼地猜测。<br/>
这猜测成功地让卡文迪许恶心到了，“你说的什么乱七八糟。”他叹了一口气继续说，“我总觉得这也不是好东西。”<br/>
巴托洛米奥俯身下来，贴着他手臂看一眼，确实那痕迹跟之前一样，没丝毫变化，只不过他还隔着个屏障让卡文迪许不爽。<br/>
“你能不能把屏障撤了。”卡文迪许有点恼怒，他正把杜兰德尔归鞘，“我两个人格都不会砍你，你在怕什么。”</p><p>“我没有怕。”巴托洛米奥为了强调自己的勇敢，立刻把屏障撤销，只不过他看着卡文迪许还是有点怵，对方刚刚抓住剑身的一瞬间，他觉得那既不是白马，也不是卡文迪许。他正犹豫着要不要告诉对方自己这个感觉。<br/>
“你还好吗？”巴托洛米奥挠了挠头发，一边打开包裹，投了几颗花药在他手臂上。投了几颗也没见有什么反应，卡文迪许阻止了他。<br/>
“那么，如果没什么事，不如我们出去先吧。”巴托洛米奥停止动作，询问对方的意见。<br/>
“先出去吧。”卡文迪许捡起佩剑，把衬衫穿好，外套搭肩膀上，走到前面带路下山。<br/>
走了几步，巴托洛米奥才问起，上次两人是怎么出去的。<br/>
这一问倒是问到卡文迪许了，他回过头脸有点红，表情有点尴尬，巴托洛米奥本能地觉得自己不会想知道答案，还没来得及阻止，对方先说出来了：“我不知道，我们做着做着，周围景色就变了。”<br/>
“闭嘴吧你。”巴托洛米奥一脚踢过去。<br/>
“是你问我的。”卡文迪许无故被踢又发火了，两人吵了起来。</p><p>六个小时之后，两人盘腿歇在那延绵无尽的路上，巴托洛米奥垂头丧气的说：“不会，真的要……才能出去吧。”听到这句，低头不知道在想什么的卡文迪许抬起头，看向他的眼神都带着光。<br/>
“操，又是这表情。”瞬间一个圆筒型屏障围在巴托洛米奥的身边，他从六个小时前就做好的准备，手指一直比划在能瞬间交叉使出屏障的最好位置上，这点细微动作，卡文迪许没发现，要不现在又会变成上次一样的状况了，手指被捏断、关节被卸下，身体被迫打开……</p><p> </p><p>二十、</p><p>卡文迪许甩了甩头，好像清醒了过来，他看到巴托洛米奥又使出屏障，他一手锤了上去，“你怎么又这样了，撤了屏障，快撤了。”<br/>
“我不！这样又不影响我们说话，这里那么诡异，留着也好。”巴托洛米奥拒绝着。<br/>
“那你快放我进去，我也觉得这里很危险。”卡文迪许在外面叫着，还双手锤了上来，屏障被砸得啪啪响。<br/>
我使出屏障就是为了阻隔你的，怎么可能放你进来！——巴托洛米奥内心尖叫，但是他觉得这个卡文迪许是不是中毒了，一瞬间清醒一瞬间迷糊的状态，不知道自己干了什么，记忆连接不上。</p><p>两人吵了很久，屏障一直没打开，卡文迪许真的好像中毒的样子，一瞬间清醒一瞬间迷糊，清醒的时候他很正常，迷糊的时候他额头抵着屏障对着巴托洛米奥说自己爱他，他还说自己感受到了巴托洛米奥的爱，让对方不要嘴硬，要敞开心扉说出来，敞开心扉的第一步，就是把屏障撤了吧！<br/>
听到对方诡异的“告白”，巴托洛米奥的头摇得更厉害了，他觉得对方真的是中毒了。<br/>
卡文迪许爱不爱自己，自己不知道，但是自己绝对没有爱上对方。<br/>
他们上次在这里只是个意外，生下宝宝也是个意外，意外的事没必要执着，把宝宝养大就是了。</p><p>巴托洛米奥正乱七八糟地想着，无视卡文迪许一直的劝说，卡文迪许“表白”过后见对方没反应，安静了下来。还没来得及松一口气，卡文迪许又做了一个让巴托洛米奥都要发疯的动作：他捡起杜兰德尔，往山上跑了过去。<br/>
这是白马控制的身体，白马的速度巴托洛米奥根本追不上，跟别说他还保持着屏障，无奈之下，他只好把屏障撤了，全力追着对方。<br/>
他一边跑一边心塞地想，他们两人，不会真的这样留这里一辈子了吧。</p><p>巴托洛米奥冲到山顶的时候，眼前的巨型玫瑰让他直接吓哭了，他抓着头发大叫。<br/>
这才六个小时，怎么就长得那么大了！花朵形状含苞待放，估计要不了多久，就能完全开放了。<br/>
还有卡文迪许那人又不知道跑哪里去了。这里空荡荡的，只有他一个。<br/>
“卷心菜，卷心菜你躲哪里去了？”巴托洛米奥绕着巨型玫瑰走了一圈，玫瑰的占地面积不大，大概就一百多平米，一圈很快就走完，其实他不绕一圈也没关系的，因为底下其实是花茎，也就一两平米那么粗而已。<br/>
他越走越烦，如同一只不断找自己尾巴的松鼠一样，围着巨型玫瑰花茎在绕圈。找不到卡文迪许让他也心焦起来，虽然他对他说不上爱，但是对方怎么说都是自己的同伴，加上在宝宝那事上，卡文迪许就是他的恩人。<br/>
“卷心菜，你出来啊——”<br/>
一只洁白无瑕的手臂，从厚实的玫瑰花花瓣里——如同平静的湖面被探入一只手一样——探出来，本应是固体的玫瑰花瓣，像水面一样泛起一阵涟漪，平静被打破，手臂揪着巴托洛米奥的领子，把他拉了进去。</p><p>被揪着领子抓进来，巴托洛米奥一下子没注意摔了个后仰，但是身下接触的那部分摸起来，就是玫瑰花一般柔软的触感。卡文迪许蹲下身子，低头看着他，表情莫名。<br/>
他是真的没想过，花内还能藏个人的。<br/>
“卷心菜，别闹了，我们出去吧。”巴托洛米奥翻身坐起来，拍着对方的肩膀说，“这里的时间跟外面不同，我不想出去之后宝宝长大到我不认得他了。”<br/>
提起了宝宝，卡文迪许表情终于有点动容，可是他摇了摇头，伸手抚着对方的脸颊，他的手掌很大且温暖，因为经常握剑，手指和手掌有着厚厚的剑茧，他食指和中指抚过巴托洛米奥的眼纹，拇指按着他的尖牙，他说：“出不去了。”<br/>
“玫瑰是爱情之花。”<br/>
“你都不爱我。”<br/>
“怎么可能出得去。”</p><p>巴托洛米奥毛骨悚然，花内空间一片玫瑰红，看多了他都觉得自己眼花了，是不是出现了幻觉，到底谁是清醒的谁是糊涂的。<br/>
“啊啊啊啊——”巴托洛米奥都要抓狂了，他躲到旁边去，双手捶打着花瓣，嘴里叫着，“卷心菜你醒醒啊——上次我们都能出去的——”<br/>
“我知道，上次我的愿望只是想得到你，然后得到了，愿望满足了就能出去。”卡文迪许盘腿坐下，身体前倾，手肘放在膝盖上手掌撑着下巴，眼皮撩了一下看着巴托洛米奥动作不停，没有劝他，只是把事实说出来，“可是这次我的愿望是你能爱我，你都不爱我，所以出不去了。”<br/>
巴托洛米奥被对方这神经兮兮的回答弄得都要疯掉了，他不断地鬼叫，怎么事情走向越来越诡异，早知道刚刚出手早一秒，把他的手砍掉还行。<br/>
叫完之后，他跑了过来，揪着卡文迪许的领子摇晃着对方，嘴里不断说着，“啊啊啊啊——你这什么鬼愿望，你就不能许个愿望是让我们出去，然后我们就出去了吗？”<br/>
“不能！”卡文迪许生气了，又撅着个嘴巴在赌气般的回答。<br/>
“啊啊啊啊——我怎么觉得你是在故意耍我？”</p><p>巴托洛米奥这人总是这样，之前犯傻一次，现在犯傻第二次，他应该知道自己不喜欢听他鬼叫的，因为感觉自己的爱得不到回应，他这鬼叫就如火上浇油，让自己愈加烦躁，卡文迪许想着，看了他一眼搂过他的脑袋，把嘴唇又堵了上去。</p><p> </p><p>二十一、</p><p>卡文迪许把巴托洛米奥压下来，一条腿嵌进巴托洛米奥双腿之间，两人下半身紧贴一起，他气鼓鼓地问道：“你感受不到吗？你觉得我在耍你？”<br/>
“你你你你——”巴托洛米奥激动得话都说不完整了，两人贴那么紧他怎么怎么可能感受不到？只不过现在这情况，让他又记起上次，就怕在这里再次被硬上，如果再生一个，他会疯掉的，为了安抚对方他满嘴胡扯：“我爱你，我爱你，你的愿望满足了吗？我们可以出去了吗？”<br/>
卡文迪许更生气了，但也不愿再强迫他，看到他怕成这样于是就起身，自己坐旁边忧伤地发呆，甚至还仔细地回想自己这一生：<br/>
他天生丽质，自出生起就自带光环，还有王子身份为他的美貌锦上添花，以致国内女子为了他都不愿结婚，后来因人气过高罪被流放，他也带走了74名部下和5亿贝利，当时他以为那已经是他人生的谷底了……<br/>
后来他拉起了海贼旗当海贼，悬赏令一出也是被抢光的节奏，而且海上还有一堆人因他的美貌而不断追求他，只要他想要什么，随便给个眼神都一堆人能领会，他可以说是从不缺少别人的爱，就算是对上最恶世代，他恼怒的也只是对方抢了他的风头而已……可是现在，他觉得他人生的谷底，还能再低一点……</p><p>卡文迪许耷拉着脑袋的样子在巴托洛米奥眼里，就如一朵骄傲的玫瑰被人辣手摧残，凋谢了！他一紧张，就把除拇指之外的四指塞嘴里咬着。<br/>
“你在紧张什么？”卡文迪许被对方那敷衍的“示爱”弄得暴躁了，他也不想被关在花房内，就在雷欧给他的针消失之后，如巴托洛米奥那恶心的比喻一样，花的“灵魂”出来了，但是还有个“尸体”留在他身体里。<br/>
花现在能通过那“尸体”跟他交流。<br/>
其实玫瑰没什么恶意，它只是想活着和繁殖而已，这是生物的本能。<br/>
这里和外面，确实是两个不同的世界，一开始它被砍掉之后，它确实很生气，就通过卡文迪许的身体想到外面去看看，玫瑰是爱情之花，它被卡文迪许吃了之后，感觉到了对方的想法，就帮他实现了愿望。<br/>
可是它通过宝宝的身体才发现，另一个世界未必适合它生存，加上雷欧的力量让它觉得很害怕，刚好卡文迪许带着它回来，还把它放了，它也打算帮他实现愿望。</p><p>这通解释一出来，巴托洛米奥都被逗笑了。他先是低头闷声笑了一通，然后仰头哈哈哈哈大笑，在卡文迪许变脸之前，伸手把他搂了过来，自动把嘴唇送了上去，“你想做就做吧！”<br/>
卡文迪许心里不高兴，但是对方自己送了上来，没有不做的道理。</p><p>巴托洛米奥醒来的时候，两人还在花房之内，卡文迪许搂着他睡着了。<br/>
他不知道自己在这里呆了多久，感觉不到时间的流逝，除了呼吸之外，有些生理需求是没有的，例如饥饿；可是有些生理需求偏偏又被无限放大，例如情欲。<br/>
巴托洛米奥觉得自己腰都要断了，他看着身边的卡文迪许，他就算睡着了也握着自己的手，从那不自觉的抚摸食指和中指的动作里，巴托洛米奥能感觉到他的歉意，爱上他，好像也没什么不可能吧。<br/>
卡文迪许慢悠悠地睁开眼睛，如幽静湖水在清晨苏醒，巴托洛米奥靠得十分之近，这么近距离地看着美人睡醒，是很有冲击感的，他被这张脸给迷住了，心脏的跳动忽然加快起来。<br/>
偏偏卡文迪许还不自觉，因为醒来了，他翻身侧躺着，一手撑着脑袋，先前他另一只手搭在巴托洛米奥的胸膛上，刚好感受到对方的心跳忽然加快，迷糊着一张脸问得十分真诚：“忽然间，你心跳加快了？”</p><p>“我……”巴托洛米奥不知道怎么回答，又沉默起来，他觉得有点羞耻，因对方的美色而心动，而对方是自己的兄弟，这真是太不仗义了。<br/>
就微微这么一想，巴托洛米奥觉得自己的欲望上来得很急促，身体如被烈日暴晒过一整天，体温居高不下，还干渴，此时肌肤胜雪的卡文迪许安静地躺在他身边，他很想靠过去。<br/>
“你怎么了？”卡文迪许侧躺不动，甚至还盯着他的眼睛，关心地询问，他把手抬起摸了巴托洛米奥的额头，“你有点热，在这里应该不会觉得热才对啊。”<br/>
巴托洛米奥举起手揪着卡文迪许的头发，他闭上眼，主动地亲上去，凭着感觉嘴唇寻觅着嘴唇，他激动得浑身哆嗦，“卡文迪许！抱我！”</p><p>卡文迪许动作不变，任由巴托洛米奥乱啃着自己。过了许久，对方见他没反应才睁开眼，眼里带着疑惑：之前的卡文迪许明明比自己还激动的。<br/>
“你喜欢我吗？”卡文迪许伸手抚摸对方的脖子，像安抚激动的猫咪一样，想把情欲中的巴托洛米奥安抚下来，他问对方，“你会爱上我吗？”<br/>
“我……我不知道。”巴托洛米奥回答得极快，“这种时候，就不要问这些了吧。”<br/>
“说得也是。”卡文迪许点了点头，拿出之前那根发带，巴托洛米奥以为他又要扎头发的时候，他却把自己那双蓝色的眼睛蒙了起来，仰躺着，他说：“坐上来，自己动。”<br/>
“你主动一点，我还能幻想你是爱我的。”</p><p> </p><p>二十二、</p><p>两人关系这样亲密，只有一年半之前那次，还有就是航行过来那十天，但是无论是哪次，都是卡文迪许的主动占大多数，就算巴托洛米奥主动，那也没试过这么……刺激的。<br/>
他被莫名的热度燃烧着，身体渗出汗水，卡文迪许五指要用力才抓稳他腰上的肌肉，不知道对方有意还是无意，在上下起伏的过程中，经常因为滑腻而抓不稳，巴托洛米奥后来直接把双手撑在对方的腹肌上，可是因为骑乘的姿势，卡文迪许的性器进入到前所未有的深度，痛感、快感，在这交合中融合一起，不断冲刷着巴托洛米奥的神经，他大脑一片空白，支撑着的手掌都颤抖起来，然后抚上了自己的性器，想让快感来得更强烈一点。</p><p>卡文迪许虽然蒙住了眼睛，但是他直觉十分之准，在对方手才碰到自己前端之时，他就一把抓住对方双手，十指交缠。<br/>
没有了外力，巴托洛米奥完全是靠自己的腰力来动着，因为浑身上下的着力点只有臀部，他觉得很不安，这是个诡异的空间，如无意外他们是在玫瑰花内，睁开眼看到的都是玫瑰红，唯有一点色彩就是卡文迪许的金发，还有他那双蓝眼睛。<br/>
现在不知道时间过了多久，唯一陪着他的只有卡文迪许了，可是对方却不愿意看他而把眼睛蒙了起来……<br/>
巴托洛米奥心中的不安越来越多，多到身后的快感都掩盖不了，他捏了捏卡文迪许的双手，慢慢地俯下身子，把脑袋靠在对方的颈侧，松开了双手，他捧着卡文迪许的脸颊，说：“卡文迪许，我想看着你的眼睛。”<br/>
说完也没等对方回应，他慢慢地把发带往上推，眼睛露出之前，卡文迪许虚虚抬了一下手，然后又放下，对方想阻止巴托洛米奥的动作的，但是不知道为什么又放弃了。</p><p>一双玫瑰颜色的眼眸在自己面前睁开。<br/>
巴托洛米奥一下子哭了出来，他的眼泪说掉就掉，很快淌满他自己的脸庞，并开始滴到卡文迪许的脸颊上。<br/>
“我就知道你有事瞒着我！”巴托洛米奥哭起来的样子丑极了，眼泪跟关不住的水龙头一样洒着，鼻涕泡也冒了出来，他还不自觉地想往卡文迪许脸上蹭。<br/>
卡文迪许抓着他的头发把他的脸拉开，他能忍受对方因为自己给予的快感而流出的泪水，这种哭得乱七八糟的眼泪鼻涕他可忍受不了，他只是安慰着：“我没瞎，你哭什么。”<br/>
“你能看到东西吗？”巴托洛米奥抬起脸仔细打量着对方的眼睛，发现他的视线真的看向自己。<br/>
“我怕吓着你了。”卡文迪许把脸侧向一边，看着这片玫瑰红的空间，在花心内，他跟花沟通的能力更顺畅更清晰了。其实真要说，这花可能成了他的第三个人格，因为他跟白马也一样能沟通。但是巴托洛米奥好像没把这事跟第三个人格连起来，他真的理解为“沟通”而已。<br/>
“那有什么影响吗？”巴托洛米奥不死心地继续追问，现在倒是轮到卡文迪许心烦，现在这不上不下的状况，是问这些的时候吗？<br/>
卡文迪许没有回答，他翻个身子把巴托洛米奥压在了身下，就着这相连的姿势惹来巴托洛米奥的怒骂，虽然骂得不那么真情实感。<br/>
“你就像玫瑰花一样，为我开放吧。”<br/>
卡文迪许说完，就压着巴托洛米奥的膝盖，开始上一轮没完成的使命，让对方的身体像玫瑰花一样，为自己开放。</p><p>海风吹拂着，一群海鸥在不远处盘旋鸣叫，阳光晒在眼皮上，巴托洛米奥醒了。他睁开眼睛一看，这里是船舱，他们不止出来了，他还回到了卡文迪许的船上，穿着干净舒适的睡衣，躺在柔软的被窝里。<br/>
“卡文迪许——卡文迪许——”巴托洛米奥大声叫了两声，没人应他，他心中焦急，不知道是不是又出了什么意外，只有自己一个人出来了？他跳下床，光着脚跑了出去。<br/>
卡文迪许正悠闲地坐在甲板的椅子上喝咖啡，他闭着眼睛享受舒适的海风。听到脚步声，他睁开眼睛回头——巴托洛米奥看到的是一双蔚蓝眼睛，天空的是天蓝，大海的是海蓝，他的眼睛是第三种蓝。<br/>
“你起来了。”卡文迪许笑着告诉他，“你睡了一天一夜了。我就没叫你，让你自然醒。”<br/>
“呵呵。”巴托洛米奥有点尴尬，他直勾勾地打量对方的的脸，还弯下腰对视对方的眼睛，看起来没什么问题的样子，然后还抓起他的左臂，看下手上那个痕迹——居然还在！！！</p><p>“你……”<br/>
“没事，只是个痕迹，多个人跟我对话而已。”卡文迪许把手臂缩回来，放下袖子遮挡住。<br/>
“有什么事你要告诉我，会有办法的。”巴托洛米奥觉得对方怎么就这么容易接受了有个奇怪的东西在自己身体里呢。<br/>
“你就当……”卡文迪许说着。<br/>
“我身体里……”白马说着。<br/>
“多了第三个人格……”他的蓝眼睛变成玫瑰红。</p><p>“卧槽！”巴托洛米奥骂了一句，后退一步，屏障差点升起来，但是手臂被卡文迪许抓住。<br/>
“你不要害怕，我不会伤害你的。”卡文迪许眼睛看向他，虽然眼睛变红了，但是眼神还是他熟悉的卡文迪许。<br/>
卡文迪许把他拉过来，双手搂抱着对方的身体，头靠在他的颈侧，轻声地说：<br/>
“你不要怕我。”</p><p>二十三、</p><p>后来巴托洛米奥也没说什么，就如同往常一样，还好他也是个心大的——能不带航海士来到新世界，心能不大吗——很快就把这事抛诸脑后，甚至还不怕死地问他：“那么白马，能跟这个玫瑰花对话吗？”<br/>
卡文迪许瞪了他一眼，没有理他。<br/>
从上岸开始，到他们进到那个奇怪的空间里面，然后再进到玫瑰花里面，两人感觉不到时间，结果出来一查，也没过多久，也才五天而已，巴托洛米奥松了一口气。</p><p>两人跟德雷斯罗萨那边联系过，在他们出发之后，德扎亚他们就来到了德雷斯罗萨，在蕾贝卡已经做好了安排，让巴托洛米奥不用担心，还有宝宝的事，蕾贝卡说宝宝没什么问题，身体健康，是很好玩的一个小宝宝，大家都很喜欢他，不过晚上的时候会哭，这是宝宝在想他们了，她叮嘱道，既然事情处理好了，就快点回去。<br/>
第二天准备好之后，两人启程返航。<br/>
来程十天左右，返程也差不多十天，在第八天的时候，卡文迪许站在船首，望着夕阳渐沉，无垠的大海被铺上一层粼粼橘光，此时海上无风，波澜不兴，他倏地回头看向正因为晕船而靠着船舷病恹恹的巴托洛米奥，再美的景色在晕船的人面前都是扭曲的，他欣赏不来。<br/>
卡文迪许看了他几眼，伸手牵着他，举着那手指端详起来，当初被他捏断的痕迹已经消失，他想再留点痕迹下来，独占欲促使着他低下头张开嘴巴，把巴托洛米奥的左手的食指含进去一截——用力一咬。<br/>
巴托洛米奥惊呼了一声，然后发现也不痛，就跟被刺刺了一下那样，等对方松开手让他把手指拉出来看的时候，伤口都没有了。</p><p>感觉自己做了记号，卡文迪许心情变好了，他撑着下巴侧着身子问对方：“回去之后你有什么计划？”<br/>
“继续新世界的探索，不断变强，以后能帮到路飞前辈……呕……”巴托洛米奥青着一张脸回答。卡文迪许看着就心累，这一船人都是白痴，能变强多少。<br/>
“那么你呢？”巴托洛米奥缓了一下，也问出心中的疑问。<br/>
“我本来就很强！”卡文迪许微抬着下巴傲娇地说，“我要做的只有收集新世界的目光。”<br/>
“切。”巴托洛米奥十分不屑他这性子，好不容易逮着机会就鄙视他一下。<br/>
卡文迪许也懒得跟他计较，因为很快两人又会滚到一起去了。</p><p>终于到了格林比特，他们刚下船的时候法露露见到卡文迪许，兴奋地咴咴叫，卡文迪许撸了一把法露露的鬃毛，马儿从出生开始就没离开过他，这次虽然离开了几天，但他也是十分不舍。<br/>
巴托洛米奥快快冲到宝宝身边，从德扎亚手里接过宝宝，可能是因为去除了“根”，宝宝吃好喝好睡好，几天不见重了不少，现在见到巴托洛米奥，也高兴地搂着他的脖子不肯松手了。<br/>
不远处的卡文迪许看着，牵着法露露来到两人身边，示意巴托洛米奥把宝宝给他，他接过宝宝之后，单手抱着翻身上马，带着宝宝在沙滩上小跑起来。</p><p>蕾贝卡看着玩得十分开心的两父子，嘴角挂着笑容自言自语道：这样就很好。</p><p>几天的时间眨眼就过，两人带着宝宝逛遍了德雷斯罗萨和格林比特，终于到了巴托洛米奥要航行的日子，让大家很意外的是，这次航行德扎亚不跟着去，她说她很喜欢这里，她想在这里住上一段时间，然后还有巴托洛米奥把宝宝托付给她，让她帮忙照顾了，毕竟一群白痴带着个宝宝在新世界里航行，还是有些危险的。<br/>
卡文迪许在旁边听着哼出声：还算你有自知之明。<br/>
两人差点又打了起来。<br/>
不过在航行之前，总算把宝宝的名字定了下来，虽然叫宝宝也很可爱，但是卡文迪许说男子汉怎么能没个大名呢？而且宝宝的父亲之一可是大名鼎鼎的卡文迪许，这可是全世界的焦点所在！<br/>
巴托洛米奥没理这神经病，只是拜托德扎亚帮忙照顾宝宝，并十分十分地感谢她了，从他的一封信开始，这个发小对他的恩情，这辈子都还不清了。<br/>
“罗兰就拜托你了，有空我就回来看他。”巴托洛米奥亲了亲宝宝的脸颊之后就上船，扬帆起航。<br/>
宝宝取名罗兰，这名字是卡文迪许取的，而巴托洛米奥则一直执着于“路飞”这个名字，最后是两人打了一顿才确定下来的。</p><p>三天之后，卡文迪许也起航，相送的画面再一次出现在码头，罗兰虽然还小，但是已经懂得学着大人那样，挥手跟人告别了，虽然现在他不懂得这是什么意思，但是等他长大以后，这个传奇的故事，他的父亲们会亲自告诉他的。</p><p> </p><p>完。</p><p> </p><p>注：1.罗兰这名字来源：史实叙事诗《罗兰之歌》中主人公圣骑士罗兰。跟卡文迪许的佩剑杜兰德尔来源一样的，杜兰德尔就是罗兰的佩剑。</p><p>2. 玫瑰心中的宝藏，<br/>
与你心中的一样。<br/>
像玫瑰花一样开放吧，<br/>
沉闷会使你无限忧伤。</p><p>让它化为一阵歌声，<br/>
或者化为炽热的爱情。<br/>
不要将玫瑰花隐蔽，<br/>
它的火焰会烧坏你的心胸！<br/>
——米斯特拉尔《玫瑰》 赵振江 译</p><p>3. 我知道，在这里，我的手中<br/>
有你，冷艳的玫瑰。<br/>
一丝微弱的阳光<br/>
照耀着你，你旋转<br/>
散发香气。从哪里<br/>
我方能描绘出你使我，<br/>
惶惑的冷意？是否从<br/>
一个储藏美丽的神秘王国，<br/>
在那里为了侵入整个天际<br/>
你散发着芬芳，<br/>
只有你的气味弥漫，使人幸福<br/>
如同火焰，人们在贪婪地呼吸？<br/>
呵，在那里，天上的万物<br/>
被你熏得痴醉入迷！</p><p>但是，在这里，冷艳的玫瑰，<br/>
你那么神秘，静止不动，<br/>
纤细、苍白<br/>
被握在这只手中，还佯作<br/>
长在土地上的风韵。<br/>
——维森特•阿莱克桑德雷《玫瑰》 陈孟 译</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>